Forbidden Love
by ChildOfWisdom
Summary: Annabeth Chase is a Vampire who swore never to love anyone. But when she meets a certain Green-Eyed boy, she doubts she can keep that promise. She wants to stay away from him, so she dosent hurt him, but he wont let her go that easily...
1. Chapter 1

(Summery) _Annabeth Chase is a Vampire who swore never to love anyone. But when she meets a certain Green-Eyed boy, she doubts she can continue with that promise. Annabeth is forced to be away from the person she loves, because she doesn't want to hurt him. But Percy won't let her slip away from his fingers that easily… _

**Hey guys. So this story just pop into my head when I was watching this Vampire commercial. I don't really know how, but it did. So I decided to write It. I hope you guys like it!**

Chapter 1 –Finding him. (Annabeth's POV)

It was night, but the city of New York glowed with life. Cars still roamed the streets, as the hours past. I walked from building to building, trying to pick out my next victim. I hated killing people, I did, I swear. But, when _he_ turned me into this horrible creature I am today, _he_ made my heart turn to stone. I had no feelings for anyone, and I am never going to have feelings for anyone. Ever.

As I jumped to a roof of another building, I saw my next target. He was a guy. He was built and his muscles should clearly. He had messy black hair, and (with my Vampire Vision) I saw he had beautiful green eyes. He was walking with his hands in his pockets, next to an alley. I jumped down from the top of the building, and landed on the ground with grace. I walked out of the alley, as if nothing had happened, and I _accidentally_ bumped into that certain someone. I was about to fall (he was stronger than he looks. It's like hitting a brick wall) but he wrapped his strong arms around me, and pulled me towards him. I felt something….something I haven't felt in a long time. My heart started beating faster (you can breathe out of choice, I'm dead. If I don't want to, I don't have to breath) and I looked up into his green eyes.

"I am so sorry; I should have watched where I was going." I explained.

"It's okay, it's my fault." The guy said.

I smiled at him, using my vampire beauty to attract him towards me. He smiled back, looking into my stormy grey eyes. I carefully unwrapped myself from his arms, and introduced myself.

"I'm Annabeth Chase, who may I be thanking?" I asked.

"Percy Jackson. And, don't worry about it." He said with a smile.

Suddenly, my hunger was gone. I didn't want to hurt him anymore, and that was strange. I had never felt this towards any other human being on this planet. He managed to stop me from doing the wrong thing. I nodded, and tried to look a bit uncomfortable, which I wasn't.

"Umm…I should get going." I said,_ before my hunger comes back and I end up hurting you._ I added in my head.

"Yeah, i think you should. Being out in New York at this time of night can be pretty dangerous." Percy said concerned.

I laughed internally_: Yep. Dangerous for everyone else._

I nodded and began to walk to some random direction, but before I did… I turned around and gave him one of my perfect smiles and waved 'goodbye' at him. He smiled and waved back.

I turned around and kept walking.

_Looks like I'll just steal some blood bags from the hospital again…_

**Percy's POV**

I have never meant or seen a girl so beautiful like that in my life. She was perfect. Natural golden princess curls, stormy grey eyes that calculated her ever step, a slim athletic body, and she was not that short. If I'm 6'2, she was probably around 5'10.

I watched as she began to walk away but then she turned around and waved. I smiled and waved back. I was secretly wondering what a girl like that, would be doing walking around New York at two in the morning. But I'm sure she was asking herself the same thing about me. When she was out of sight, I turned around and kept walking home. Hoping to see this mysterious girl again…and soon.

**So how was that? Did you like it? Hate it?**

**I will update it soon, so please…**

**REVIEW!**

**(It would make me very happy!)**

**-ChildOfWisdom**


	2. We meet again

(Summery) _Annabeth Chase is a Vampire who swore never to love anyone. But when she meets a certain Green-Eyed boy, she doubts she can continue with that promise. Annabeth is forced to be away from the person she loves, because she doesn't want to hurt him. But Percy won't let her slip away from his fingers that easily… _

**You guys are so amazing! I swear, you make my WHOLE WEEK with your amazing reviews!**

**I want to give a special thanks to:**

**Pokemonchen- Thank you so much! I will always try to update this story and my others as soon as I can.**

**No One but me- Thank you! You are so nice and sweet!**

**You are amazing- Thank you! I will be making a sequel for 'I found her'. I don't know when yet…but soon.**

**Wow- Thank you! I know, I remembered when I started too! And know I am in my 11****th**** story. Im going to cry! Jk.**

**Crimson Starlight- Thank you! Really? I made Vampires interesting? Thank you so much. I'm so glad I like my stories, I try to make them as captivating as possible.**

**Kiransomers-Thank you! **

**its just me- Thank you so much! I loved your review! You are so nice. I promise to update as soon as I can. And I always try never to disappoint. Thank you!**

**fireballer23- They will meet each other very soon. I will try to update fast. Promise!**

**(No name)- I never right chapters this sort, but since it was the first one, I made it small. My chapters are always about 1000 or more words.**

**Ginyus- Thank you so much!**

**lightningkid333- I honestly don't know. I think I will make them mortal, but with special gifts or something…I'll think about it.**

Chapter 2 (Percy's POV)

I woke up early that morning. I had a dream about that girl I had meant last night. We were at the beach, and she was about to tell me something very important…but she never got to tell me because the sun was coming up. I didn't know why she couldn't be in the sun light. But nevertheless, I smiled as I awakened. I hope I will meet her around today.

I got out of bed when my phone vibrated. I walked over to the night stand on the other side of the bed, and picked up my Iphone 4.

**You have 1 new message!**

I clicked on the yellow envelope.

**Hey, man.**

**Remember today is the environmentalist meeting in Central Park. You promised you would come! So, I better see you here. It starts at 11:00 a.m. in case you forgot.**

**-G-man.**

I looked over at the clock and it read 10:30 a.m. I jumped, and ran to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, took a quick bath, got dressed and headed out the door. I got in my dark blue, Maserati Spyder and drove to Central Park…

I made it there at 11:00. I got out of the car and walked over to Grover who was setting a table with his girlfriend. They were all wearing green shirts that said different things like 'RECYCLE…Please for me?' or 'HUG A TREE! It's good for you'. I smiled and walked over to the table and sat down next to him.

"Perce! You made it!" Grover said.

"You sound surprised?" I smiled.

"Well, I am." He said as he nodded.

I looked over at Juniper who was having a conversation with another brown haired girl, who smiled when she saw me. I smiled back, but I wasn't interested. She wasn't Annabeth… While I was thinking about the blonde beauty, I saw a flash of blonde out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head to see Annabeth, eyeing everyone suspiciously. I smiled, and walked my way over to her.

**Annabeth's POV**

I woke up before dawn. I hid from the sun, scared it would burn my skin to a crisp. I put the ring _he_ gave me, the day he turned me into the disgusting creature. It was a silver ring, with elaborate black designs running around it. When a Vampire wore this, the sun would not have any effect on the Vampire. I got dressed in a gray shirt, black skinny jeans, and a black leather jacket. I put on my boots when suddenly I felt my fangs press hard against the roof of my mouth.

_Oh no,_ I thought,_ I'm hungry._

I turned look outside, and saw a women and a man walking towards Central Park. Their shirts said silly things about saving the environment. I smiled. This people were vegetarians, the best tasting and healthiest blood any human could have. My fangs came out of their hiding place in my mouth, and extended below my lower lip. They were so sharp that they dug into my skin. It hurt.

I used my Vampire speed to make my way over to Central Park in less than 10 seconds. I passed a dark blue Maserati Spyder, and admired the car for a second or so. I looked at everyone slowly, quietly deciding who I would pick as my target when I felt someone tap me on my shoulder.

I turned around to come face to face with Percy Jackson. I was going to look at him weirdly, but since he was smiling down at me, I smiled at him too.

"Percy?" I said, pretending not to know who he was.

"Hello, Annabeth." He said, grinning now.

"You're an environmentalist?" I asked.

He chuckled.

"No, I'm here because I promised a friend. Now, I ask you the same question."

"I just came to…look around…"

He looked at me suspiciously, and I felt my fangs press very hard at the roof of my mouth. I swallowed, if I was human, my mouth would be bleeding badly.

"You okay? You seem…kinda pale?" Percy asked.

I smiled.

"I'm fine…umm, I have to go." I said, quickly turning around and almost sprinting away.

"Annabeth! Wait!" Percy said.

It sounded like he was having a hard time trying to catch up to me, and I noticed I had used my vampire speed to run almost to the other side of the park. I took a deep breath. He was still far, so it would take him a while to get here…I looked up at a tree and saw a squirrel. I ran over, and went to the side of the tree where no one would be able to see me. I climbed up the tree, at blinding speeds, and grabbed the squirrel. And…well…you know what happened next.

Animal blood was like…drinking spoiled milk. It was bad, terrible even, but it stopped the hunger. I leaned my back to the tree, and stopped breathing. Maybe, just maybe…he quit. He left, and didn't bother wasting his time with me. I looked through one side of the tree, and I didn't see him coming. So I let the breath I was holding in out. But when I was going to turn around, I felt someone behind me. I stopped moving, hoping I would turn invisible. But sadly, that wasn't one of my vampire powers.

"Caught you…" Percy whispered.

I slowly turned around and he smirked at my expression.

"You're fast. Very fast. How was the even possible-" I cut him off.

"Percy, I really have to go. As much as I would love to play hid-n-go seek with you, I cant." I said.

My ears were going crazy. I was hearing each heartbeat of everyone in the entire park. When I was really hungry that would happen.

"Why can't you?" He asked.

Someone was persistent…

"I wish I could explain but…I can't. Goodbye." I said then I went to the opposite side of the tree. Then I used my Vampire Speed and vanished.

**Percy's POV**

"Why can't you?" I asked.

Why couldn't she stay? Why was she so pale? How could she run so fast…at an inhumanly speed…

"I wish I could explain but…I can't. Goodbye." Then she ran to the other side of the tree.

The side I couldn't see her. But the strange thing was, when I went to the other side…she was gone. I made circles and circles around the tree, thinking that she might just be playing, but I stopped when Grover made his way over to me.

He laughed at me.

"Percy, I think you are getting into the spirit of things. I'm going to make you a shirt that says 'Run around in circles around a tree, it's a good cardio workout'!" He laughed even more.

"Grover, it's not funny! Did you see a really pretty girl run out of here?" I asked him.

Grover looked at me, like I had grown horns or something on my head.

"Percy…I think you should sit down and drink some Apple Juice." Grover said seriously.** (A.N/ Lol.)**

"No, Grover. Apple Juice won't do it. I'm going to go home. See you later, G-man." I said as I walked away.

"O-ok, Perce! See you later!" He called out.

I made my way over to my car.

_I'm going to figure you out, Annabeth. _I thought, before I got in the car and drove off.

**So that was it!**

**I apologize for making the first chapter short, I usually don't that. I like to make them more than 1000 words, so that the reader gets satisfied reading for that day, and can wait until I update.**

**Who is that guy Annabeth keeps mentioning? The one who turned her into a Vampire?**

**Did I spell the name of the car right?**

**Did you love it? Hate it? Is this your new favorite story?**

**I don't know. Why don't you tell me?**

**REVIEW**

**-ChildOfWisdom**

**(I am currently working on chapter three. If you want me to update by tonight, tell me in your review!)**


	3. Dont come after me

(Summery) _Annabeth Chase is a Vampire who swore never to love anyone. But when she meets a certain Green-Eyed boy, she doubts she can continue with that promise. Annabeth is forced to be away from the person she loves, because she doesn't want to hurt him. But Percy won't let her slip away from his fingers that easily… _

**Hey guys! Did I mention how awesome you are? Well, you already know.**

**Thanks to EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED OR READ OR FAVORITED THIS STORY! You guys rock!**

Chapter 3 (Percy's POV)

It's been a week since I've seen Annabeth. After our little encounter at Central Park, she's been avoiding me. And I hate it. I know I have only meant her twice, but lately I can't stop thinking about her. I went to my cousin Nico's house to distract myself and that didn't work (and he threw a huge party!). I went to Martial Arts class with Clarisse, a friend of mine, and that didn't help. I even tried the beach, and that didn't work!

Today was Friday, it was about 6:00 p.m. and the sky was turning from light blue, to dark black. After that day in Central Park, I did a little research. I went to Google and typed in all of Annabeth's unusual abilities but all that came up were Vampire things. And I knew Annabeth couldn't be a Vampire, because they don't exist. I knew that all humans have a talent, something that makes them special…but have you ever been to Central Park? Have you seen how big it is? How could you run from one side, to the other in less than 3 seconds?

I got up from my desk, and went over to the window. I looked down at all the people walking on the streets. Then something caught my eye. A familiar blonde girl was walking behind a jogging lady. She looked like a Lion carefully staking its prey. I knew that blonde, it was Annabeth. I quickly got my keys and ran downstairs…

**Annabeth's POV**

I have been avoiding Percy for a week now. I think he's getting way too close to me, and that is very bad. That little accident in Central Park wasn't supposed to happen. But it seems that everywhere I go, he's there. It seems like fate is throwing us together. And I don't like that. But I can't help but get nervous or happy when I see him. It's been hundreds of years, and I haven't felt this feeling with anyone.

It was 6:00 p.m. soon it would be dark, and me being a nocturnal creature, that's the time I hunt. I walked down the streets wearing my usual black clothes and boots. I felt the guys look at me, but I would just glare at them and they would back off. I didn't like them because they weren't Percy…WHAT AM I SAYING!

I shook that thought out of my head and looked around. Fat guy eating a cheese burger…no thanks. Lady that looked like a lawyer, drinking coffee…nope. Young lady jogging…perfect. Her blood must be very healthy, and since she was young, very tasteful. I lowered my eyes, and walked slowly and quietly behind her. Not wanting her to notice me…all I had to do was wait until she jogged past an alley, or ran out of anyone's sight.

My fangs came out of there hiding place, and I closed my mouth so no one would notice. She was jogging past an alley and almost no one was near…perfect.

"Hello, Annabeth." I heard a voice say behind me.

I immediately stopped walking. Knowing who the voice belonged to. But I didn't turn around.

My fangs were out, If he would see them then he would know what I am. 

My eyes were starting to change color. That's how I mind controlled the humans to get them to do whatever I would want.

But Percy, being a stubborn person, came up in front of me. And I put a hand over my mouth, so he won't notice my fully extended fangs. He looked at me confused as I looked to the floor, willing my eyes to turn back into their normal stormy gray color, because right now they were a mixture of gold, purple and blue.

"Annabeth what's wrong?" Percy asked me.

"Oh nothing…why do you ask?" I asked, with my hand still covering my mouth.

"Something's wrong with your mouth? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…just a little hungry."

"Do you want to go grab a bite?"

"I actually would, that's why I have to go right now. Bye!" I said as I turned to walk away but he grabbed my arm.

"Annabeth, wait. Can we please talk?" He begged.

I felt my fangs go back into their hiding place in the roof of my mouth. I turned to look at him, hoping that my eyes had changed back.

"Hmm…sure. Where?" I asked.

"Back at my place." He said.

I looked at him, weirdly. His place? He seemed to notice, because he quickly began to speak.

"It's right across the street…but if you don't want to go- I mean, if you want to go somewhere else, that would be fine-" I cut him off before he could continue babbling.

"No, it's okay. Lead the way." I said as I gestured form him to walk to his apartment.

He nodded and walked across the street, and into a very expensive looking apartment building. Percy said 'hi' to the doorman, and walked inside the elevator that doors were painted with gold. When we went in, Percy clicked on the button marked **12**, and the elevator made its way up.

It suddenly stopped, and the doors flung open. We walked down the corridor until we reached a door marked **3**. As we walked I noticed the red carpets, and the tiny little gold designs that ran across the edges. They were from Greek Mythology. I noted that to be a little weird, but I didn't say anything.

Inside, Percy's apartment was amazing. The walls were a deep shade of blue, and the furniture were white. The entire apartment had an ocean theme to it, which gave it that Percy style. It looked beautiful. I followed him to the front of the door, and then stopped.

Here's the thing, Vampires can't go into a house without being invited it. Your house is your safe haven from creatures like me. Percy walked in, and kept walking until he noticed I wasn't following him. He stopped and turned around. He looked at me strangely, as if asking 'why aren't you coming in?', so I decided to speak first.

"My parents taught me never to go inside someone's house, unless I am invited in." I said as politely as I could.

It wasn't a total lie. When I was turned into a Vampire, a man named Chiron took me in. It was so long ago, the United Stated was barely even the United Stated back then. He taught me how to hunt, how to defend myself, how to use my powers, how to control my hunger as much as I could. He was like a father to me, but sadly he wasn't my kind. Believe it or not, he was a centaur. And when I became too dangerous, I had to leave his side…

"Come in, Annabeth." Percy said.

I smiled, thankfully, and walked in behind him. He sat in a glass, four chaired table. The chairs were white, blue and gray. I sat down next to him, and he turned to face me.

**Percy's POV (sorry for changing it a lot!)**

I turned to face her.

Under the light, she looked deathly pale. I started gathering all my facts.

-She was paler than a dead body.

-She covered her mouth after she was stalking that lady like she was prey.

-She ran inhumanly fast, across Central Park.

-Her eyes were a mix of weird colors…

-She couldn't come into a house, without being invited in.

-She was also watching the environmentalist at Central Park, like she did to the jogging lady.

_She is not a Vampire…She can't be a Vampire! They are not real. She would have killed me if she had gotten the chance to…wait._

Suddenly, a Flash Back hit me. I remembered how I first meant Annabeth. She was coming out of an alley when she bumped into me…really late at night. Maybe she is a Vampire…

I looked at Annabeth, and she was staring deep into my eyes, and she looked kind of worried. In the movies, Vampires could read your thoughts right? Oh jeez… I stood up from the chair and backed away a little. I knew Annabeth felt my fear, because she looked down and sighed. She stood up, and looked at me.

"You know don't you?" She asked.

"Tell me it's not true. Tell me that I'm being stupid, and that what I think is wrong." I told her.

She looked back down at the floor, and didn't look up at me.

"I didn't think you would find out. A normal human would have just given up, and moved on with their lives. But you…you investigated. You didn't give up…why?" She asked, still not taking her eyes off the floor.

Then I realized something. If she wanted to kill me, she would have done it the day we meant, or at Central Park, or right here. But she hasn't. Suddenly, I wasn't scared of her anymore; something in my heart told me I could trust her. While something in my brain screamed 'RUN'!

I walked over to her, placed my hand under her chin and lifted up her beautiful, flawless face. I looked into her eyes.

"Because…since I saw you, I couldn't stay away from you. I couldn't think of anything besides you. I feel something towards you, and I don't know what it is yet…since I have only known you for 2 days. But, I hope I figure out what it is soon." I said as I rubbed my thump against her cheek.

She was so beautiful, I wanted to kiss her. But I didn't want to rush things, after all she is a Vampire. She looked like she was having an internal battle with herself. I didn't know why, but I didn't move away from her. I stayed there, close to her. Loving every second of it. But it didn't last long. In a blink of an eye, she was at the door. She didn't turn around when she spoke.

"Percy, don't waste your time with me. I'm a monster, a hideous creature that kills other people to survive. Stay away from me, because if you don't, I won't promise that you will live any longer." Then she was gone.

I didn't hear the door open or close. It was just too fast, she was gone before I could reply. I stood there, shocked at all I had just learned and at what just happened. After minutes past, I recollected myself and made my way over to my white leather couch.

I sat down, and let my body sink into the cold, soft leather. I made up my mind then and there.

_Annabeth Chase, if you think I will give up on you, you are very wrong. You can threaten me all you want, but I am not letting you go. Not that easily…_

**Annabeth's POV (I promise this is the last change I do.)**

I didn't mean it. I didn't want to leave Percy's side. I didn't! His strong, warm hand on my cheek felt so…right. Like it belonged there, but I'm a demon. I would hurt Percy, and I couldn't do that. I'm sure he won't know the trouble that would have waited for him, if we would have been together. I think that feeling I'm getting is called Love.

I don't know yet. I'm not positive. I've never felt like this before. I fought with myself, as I walked past a T.V. store.

"_**I can't explain what love is, I just know when I feel it."**_ Said the T.V. man.

I stopped and looked at the T.V. but the commercial had changed. Great. Even the T.V. is correcting me. I had to clear my head… I also felt a familiar pain in my mouth. I was hungry…oh look. It's the jogger lady. I smiled, and casually walked towards her…

**Hey!**

**So did you like it?**

**Are you loving the fact this chapter is so long, and that I'm updating everyday?**

**I will be updating My Love For You tomorrow so keep an eye out for that.**

**REVIEW!**

**(that's what keeps me writing!)**


	4. Bad Roses

**You guys are…Amazing, Sweet, Kind, Awesome, etc.**

**I am so glad you like this story. I have read every single review, and it they either made me laugh (because they were so sweet) or I felt happy. THANK YOU SO MUCH! You guys rock!**

**And for the people who asked about my other stories, i will update them soon! **

**You all ROCK!**

**Thanks again.**

_~Previous Chapter_

_I stopped and looked at the T.V. but the commercial had changed. Great. Even the T.V. is correcting me. I had to clear my head… I also felt a familiar pain in my mouth. I was hungry…oh look. It's the jogger lady. I smiled, and casually walked towards her…_

Chapter 4 (Annabeth's POV)

I have a feeling Percy isn't going to give up. I have been avoiding him for weeks now. I went to Washington, to find my friend Damon, to see if I could spend a mini vacation there. Hoping it will clear my mind a bit. Right now, I am in the snowy mountains way far up the border of Washington. Damon was the kind of Vampire who believed that killing Humans was wrong, so he lived Isolated in the woods, hunting animals…or in other words, wolfs.

I was looking out the window, watching tiny snowflakes fall. I smiled, my idea was working. I was relaxing. Damon pulled up a chair next to me, and handed me a coffee cup full of blood. I laughed internally, thinking how normal this was for me, but to anyone else this would look completely bizarre.

"Well…is it working?" Damon asked me.

I looked at him. He had midnight black hair, pale blue eyes, and white as snow skin. He was older than me, by only a thousand years. He was my friend, but he acted more as my mentor. Always guiding me, and telling me his words of wisdom. He was turned into a Vampire at the age of 20. So he looked young.

"A little bit. But my mind still thinks about him from time to time." I answer.

Damon chuckled.

"I don't see what's wrong here, Annie. Are you scared because you have a little crush?" He smiled.

Remember what I said about him being Wise? Well, yeah. He's only wise 10% of the time. The other 90%, is him being cocky, arrogant, stubborn, and annoying. I glared at him for calling me, Annie. He knows I hate it.

"I don't have a crush, Damon. Why are you so annoying?" I asked.

"I am not annoying! But I'm serious. There is nothing wrong with having a crush."

"You're right. There is nothing wrong with having a crush. But…when you are a Vampire and your crush is a mortal, then there's a problem." I explained to him.

"Ha! You admitted it! You do have a crush!"

"Did not!"

"Yes you did!"

"I was giving you an example. I said Vampire and Mortal, I didn't say any names." I told him.

"You're in denial." He stated.

"Just shut up and drink your blood." I told him.

He didn't say anything, he just smirked and obeyed. I rolled my eyes, and looked out the window. I saw something really strange on the floor outside. On the white, snow covered ground; there was a perfect blood red flower. If I had any color on my skin, it would have gotten away.

Damon noticed and looked outside. When he saw the rose, his eyes widen a bit. He put down his cup of blood, and used his Vampire speed to go outside, grab the flower, and then sit back down as if nothing had happened. He examined the flower and gave the rose to me.

"It's a rose." He said, stating the obvious.

"I hate roses." I told him.

"Why?"

"Because Roses mean two things: **Love **and **Treachery**." I told him.

He nodded in understanding, and then continued to drink from his cup. I threw the flower on the ground and looked back outside. There weren't any footsteps, only quick big ones left by Damon. How did the flower get here? Who put it here? Then I started to think…

Roses mean one of two things, Love or Treachery. Who would love me? Or who would want to cause me harm? Maybe not harm me, but betray their word…

My eyes widen. If anyone would want to hurt me, they couldn't. But now I have formed some sort of attachment with that Green-eyed man. They would hurt him knowing it would also hurt me too. I looked at Damon in alarm, and he stepped on the flower. He turned to me.

"Annabeth, go." He said.

I didn't need to be told twice. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and ran out the door. I had to get to New York soon. I know I don't have a lot of time before whoever sent the flower gets to New York.

As I ran at super speed through all the states, I could only think of one thing.

_Percy…what have you gotten yourself into?_

**Percy's POV**

I have tried looking for Annabeth everywhere. Around alleys, in hospitals, when jogging people would run by. Everything. Yet, she has managed to stay hidden from me. I don't know how long it had to be to fall in love, but I felt something special with Annabeth. Something I have never felt towards any other girl. A connection, maybe. I have had past girlfriends, like this crazy red-head named Rachel. Once we broke up, I was actually happy to be away from her. But when Annabeth left my apartment that day, I couldn't do anything but look for her.

Right now, it was getting dark. Vampires come out in the dark right? They are nocturnal beings. So, I put on my jacket and headed out the door. As soon as i walked out the door, I felt a strong wind hit be as soon as I opened the door. That was strange, because the wind was blowing the other way. I ignored it, locked my door, and headed down to Time Square.

I walked around, looking at every flash of blonde that past but they weren't Annabeth. Actually, one wasn't even a girl, it was a guy with blonde hair that reached his knees…Suddenly I felt a strong and powerful hand push me into an alley. My back hit the wall with such force it knocked the air out of me. Another person punched me in the stomach, causing me to bend over. I fell to my knees, but quickly stood up and before my attacker noticed I tripped him. And punched him hard in the face, I watched as he fell on his back and didn't stand back up. He was knocked-out.

I turned around to face a man. He was tall, strong; his hair was a very light brown, and his eyes turned from brown to yellow to blue. Almost like Annabeth's…

"Who are you?" I asked.

The man chuckled.

"My name…is Mark. Mark Greyback…werewolf." He said, smiling, showing me his sharp dog teeth.

I looked up at the sky, and saw a full moon, isn't that when Werewolf's are at their strongest? I'm in a bad situation, aren't I? Oh, Annabeth. The trouble you got me in…

"And guess what, mortal? You know one of my worst enemies…I would love to see her suffer when she finds out your dead." Mark told me.

"Annabeth? Well, you got the wrong person. She doesn't care about me; she won't even notice I'm gone." I told him.

He laughed.

"That won't save you. She cares about you more than you think." He said, and then he advanced at blinding speed towards me.

I didn't move, if he was going to kill me, I was going to die trying to survive. But as he was about to touch me, a wind came out of now where and attacked Mark. Mark flew into the wall, and he made that little whine puppies do? Yep, that's it. When I looked up, I saw Annabeth glaring at Mark. Her eyes changed colors and her fangs were out. They were sharper than any knife I've ever seen. Then I noticed something on Mark's arm, a huge gash.

Mark got up from the floor and saw his arm. He growled.

"YOU BIT ME YOU OLD BAT!" He screamed at Annabeth.

Annabeth smirked.

"You shouldn't have played with fire, Mark. I spared your life last time we meant, but I told you loud and clear I never wanted to see you ever again. And you didn't obey. You betrayed your words. Now, I won't be so nice." Annabeth said in a low voice.

"Let's see who wins this time!" Mark yelled.

"I already won, Mark. You lost."

"Don't be so sure."

"Mark, you are young. You even haven't been werewolf for more than 10 years. You are a complete idiot. Didn't anyone tell you, that when a Vampire bites a werewolf…they turn into a regular wolf." Annabeth finished with a satisfied look on her face.

"WHAT?" Mark screamed as he started to shrink.

He slowly fell to his hands and feet, who were quickly replaced by paws. In minutes he was a grey wolf. Annabeth smiled, when he tried to attack her. But Annabeth simply kicked him to the wall, and there was a loud crack. She walked over to him, and picked him up.

"Damon is going to love this." She murmured.

She turned around and faced me, then sighed.

"I told you." She said.

"Told me what?" I asked.

"That you were going to get hurt. But, of course, you didn't listen to me. You have to forget about me." Annabeth said, she didn't look in my eyes when she did. She tried walking away but I grabbed her arm.

"Annabeth I can't. I can't forget about you. I tried, but it didn't work. I can't get you out of my head no matter how hard I try. I just…can't." I tried to explain to her.

She turned to me, and looked deep into my eyes.

"You're just going to have to try harder." She said.

But there was something in her eyes. Was that sadness? When she was about to run off again, I stopped her by going in front of her. Then I placed my hands on either side of her face, and kissed her.

**Annabeth's POV**

I looked deep into his eyes, and gathered all the will power I had.

"You're just going to have to try harder." I told her.

I felt sadness come over me, and I tried to hide it as best as I could. I was about to run off, to give the wolf to Damon (since he was always hungry), but he came in front of me. He placed his hands on either side of my face and….kissed me.

HE KISSED ME!

It was a soft, small kiss. But my heart would have skipped a beat (if it could). I pulled away from him, and glared at him (completely the opposite emotion of what I was feeling). He looked kind of hurt, but hid his emotions just as good as I could.

"That's not going to help." I warned him.

"But…didn't you feel anything." He asked softly.

"I…might have felt something…"

"Then does that mean-"

"That doesn't mean anything. Goodbye, Percy."

Then I ran off, but as I did I heard him say.

"See you soon…Annabeth." He said softly.

**So how was that? **

**Did you like it? Love it?**

**Tell me. I am going to make some Percabeth happen in the next chapters! What do you think should happen?**

**Should Luke come into the picture?**

**Should Axel Slater come into the picture? Who the heck is Axel?**

**Review!**

**VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ EVERYTHING FROM HERE TO THE BOTTOM.**

**There are some things I want to clear up.**

**Annabeth is 20, she was turned into a vampire a long time ago (year, still to be determined).**

**Percy is 22.**

**Annabeth get wiser, but she stays the same age. Her mind still thinks like a 20 year old, but way smarter than a normal 20 year old.**

**Percy is NORMAL. But he will have some abilities that some humans might not have…**

**If Annabeth losses the ring, well…she can't go out in the sun anymore. She will have to go to a warlock that makes them, (I will explain later on.)**

**Annabeth is forever stuck in the age she is now. She can't turn younger or older.**

**I Hope That Helped You Better Understand The Story! Thank You For Reading!**

**Review!**


	5. Plan Jealousy Weird People

**Hey guys! Special thanks to all my readers! You guys are the Best.**

**I will try to update my stories this week. So keep an eye out for them!**

Chapter 5

Annabeth's POV

Things are not going as I had hoped for. What I was trying to do was to simply ignore Percy, hoping he would get tried and leave…but it has turned out into the complete opposite. And the worse thing, sometimes I caught myself thinking about him. His sea green eyes…his incredibly messy raven black hair…his smile…STOP IT!

I have to find a way to get rid of him: Maybe the old jealousy trick? Yes, that will have to do. But who is someone I know, that will just bring down all of Percy's hopes of ever being with me….I will have to think about that one.

It was night time. A full moon out in the sky, the cool fall-turning-into-winter breeze hits me as I walk around an open field in South Carolina. The full moon indicates that the Werewolves will be coming out soon, and I think I need to have a little chat with them. Just to remind them which one is the stronger species…Vampires. Not long after that, I began to hear loud and strong sounds of giant paws approaching me. I simply stood my ground and waited for the glorified mutts.

Soon, I saw a pack of wolves coming towards me and stopping a few feet away. Their leader was a pure black wolf named Draven Moonwell. He was a very old werewolf, very trustworthy. But the rest of his pack…not so much. I helped Draven when one of his brothers wanted to kill him, and take his place. After saving his life, he has forever been in debt with me. And owing me something…is very bad, because I never forget.

"Annabeth Chase? How nice it is to see you again." Draven told me.

"Draven Moonwell." I nodded.

"What can I do for you?" He asked.

"There has been an attack against me from one of the members of your pack. I promised you I would not be so merciful the next time I encountered one of your own. And so, I terminated the problem." I explained.

Draven looked down, ashamed. He had always tried to teach his 'pups', as he called them, to be trustworthy, loyal, kind…but some are just no born with such a heart. I use myself as an example.

"My apologies, Annabeth. I didn't mean to cause you any harm or to disturb you." Draven said.

"I understand, I just wanted to inform you. That is all. Knowing your good nature, I would never doubt you. If only there were more like you, though."

"Thank you. Is there anything else?"

"Yes, there is someone I desperately need to find…and I have a feeling you must very well know where that person is…" I smiled.

Draven looked up at me. His dark eyes widen a bit, and there's were I knew he and I were on the same page.

"You are looking for Peeta aren't you?" Draven asked.** (A.N./ I know most of you, if not all of you, have read the HUNGER GAMES, right? Well, this Peeta has the same description of the Hunger Games Peeta. Just thought I'd let you know.)**

Peeta is a very old friend of mine. He is a Vampire which I haven't seen in years after he moved to Alaska. He moved there, after his family died in a fire. He has never been seen since.

In the back, you could hear the werewolves murmur among themselves probably wondering who Peeta is, or if they know who is he, why would I need him.

"I will tell you where Peeta lies, but I doubt he will want to speak to you." Draven told me.

"That is the least of my problems, Draven." I assured him.

"Very well…He stays in the most Northern part of Alaska, near the north pole. As you may know, there is a forest in the north pole that holds about 1/3 of the world's trees?" Draven asked.

"Yes, I do."

"Good. He built a cabin there. I'm sure you will be able to find him easily."

"Thank you, Draven."

"You are welcome."

And with that, I headed to Alaska. Running at about 200 mph, but as I ran the picture of a certain green eyed boy haunted my thoughts.

**Percy's POV**

_Why can't my life be normal?_ I asked myself.

Ever since I meant that Vampire girl, I couldn't get her out of my mind. Ever since then, I have been attacked by a werewolf and looked at by flying witches. I wondered how I never noticed these things before. Then the thought hit me…I could just quit. Give up on her, forget her and move on. But the thing is…I don't want to. I only know so little about her and that drives my curiosity wild. She's the most amazing girl in the world. She could be Ms. Universe if she wanted to. Then I have this weird feeling in my heart, how it beats really fast when she's near, or when she looks at me, with her stormy grey eyes.

"Hey…Man!...Percy?...SNAP OUT OF IT!" Grover yelled.

That instantly pulled me out of my trance.

"What?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"We are almost to Canada! We have to pick up Juniper's cousin, remember?" Grover said.

Oh, right. Grover had called me today, saying if I wanted to go with him to Canada to pick up Juniper's cousin, a girl named Ana? Alyssa? Angelica? I forgot, I wasn't really paying attention. I was going to say no, but I had to get myself distracted. I wanted to think of other stuff, and not Annabeth Chase.

"I remember." I told him.

It was night, and the further we got up to Canada the colder it got. Which I didn't mind at all, I've lived my whole life in New York.

We were driving down a long, dark, road. That's when things went weird. As we drove, something crossed the street at blinding speeds. There was also a flash of blonde hair! Grover, thinking he might hit something, stopped the car and if it wasn't for my seatbelt, I would of headed straight out the windshield. The tires made a horrible _SCHREEEECH_ sound, and Grover held on to the steering wheel as if his life depended on it. After a few minutes of shock, we fell back into reality.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Grover yelled.

_Annabeth…_I thought, as my heart jumped inside my chest.

"I don't know? Could it have been a type of animal?" I lied.

"No! A cheetah couldn't even go that fast! That was like," Grover dramatically moved his hands from left to right," And then it was gone!"

"Maybe it was a bird? Or an alien or something." I told Grover.

But I think I made the matters worse.

"AN ALIEN?" His eyes grew wide in fear.

"Grover how about I drive from now on?"

"That would be awesome…but I am not getting out of the car to switch seats! You go and I'll go over to the other seat!" Grover said.

I held back a laugh, and got out of the car. As I walked through the front of the car, I couldn't help but look at the woods. _Annabeth…was that you?_ I asked myself, knowing that no one was going to answer me. I made it to the other side of the car, and drove as Grover hyperventilated beside me.

To calm him down, I turned on the radio and his favorite song, **Stereo Hearts by Gym Class Heroes**, was playing. He then started to calm down, and softly sing along to the chorus.

As I drove I my mind drifted off to Annabeth. I remembered when I kissed her. Her lips were cold, but a good cold. It was kind of weird, because it was like kissing a dead person. But I shook that off, and tried to keep my eyes on the road, and not let my mind drift to that certain blonde girl.

**Annabeth's POV**

After three hours, I finally reached the North Pole. I ran through the snow until I found the forest, then stopped to admire the beauty.

The forest was made up of Pine trees. The Pine Trees long, green branches stretched out wide, the tops covered with snow. Occasionally Lynx would appear, walking in and out of the trees but as soon as it appeared it would disappear again. I slowly walked into the snow covered forest, and began to look for a cabin. The forest seemed endless, I didn't want to use my vampire speed because then I would probably pass it and not notice it. I couldn't hear for a heartbeat, because Peeta was a Vampire and didn't have any.

I kept wondering around, until I gave up. After all that energy used, I was hungry. So I used my hearing to listen to all the nearest heartbeats around. I knew most belonged to a Lynx that might be walking by. When I heard a good, loud one, I began to follow it. I walked slowly, and bent my knees slightly, as a lioness would do when it's going to catch its prey. And when I was near it, the heartbeat suddenly went out.

That can't be! Even if you stop breathing, the heart still beats! The only way it could stop beating is if…someone had killed it…

"Never thought I would ever see you again." Someone said from behind me.

That voice! I slowly turned around.

"Peeta…" I said.

I haven't seen him in so long! Yet, he looks the same. Curly blonde curls, and the bluest eyes. His pale skin made his eyes stand out, and he was still as strong and tall as always. He was wearing a white shirt, with black pants. The temperature didn't affect us in anyway. In any case, he looked amazing.

"It's been a while, huh?" He said, flashing me a delicate smile.

"Yeah."

"Well…come on. It's cold. And plus," He said as he held up the dead lynx cat," Now, I have someone to prepare dinner for."

I smiled, and followed him through the woods.

**Percy's POV**

We finally made it to our destination. Grover got out of the car, and headed over to the white and blue house. I silently waited, and watched as Grover knocked on the door, and a girl with green hair opened the door. The girl had light green hair, and eyes. She had a California tan, and was wearing a huge white jacket anyone would have confused with a Polar Bear! It was obvious she wasn't from here.

Grover nodded, and gestured for the girl to follow him into the car. She sat in the back seat, and Grover sat in the driver's seat (we had switch once I convinced Grover there was nothing to be afraid of). Once the girl got in the car and saw me, her smile grew very large, which scared me a little.

"Hi! My name is Aura!" She said.

Oh! Her name is Aura. Wow, I wasn't even close.

"Nice to meet you." I said a bit uncomfortably.

"Oh, Oakleaf! I forgot to get something for Juniper! It's in the house! I'll be right back!" Grover said as he jumped out the car and ran inside.

I gulped. Being alone with this energetic green haired girl is…weird.

Note To Self:

Never Ever, come with Grover to pick up one of Juniper's relatives.

"So…We are all alone, huh?" Aura said.

"Seems like it."

I felt something move up and down my arm, slowly. I looked down and saw Aura's hand. I shook it off.

"Oh come on! You know you like me!" Aura exclaimed.

"Actually, Aura…I have a girlfriend." I lied.

But then in the inside, I smiled. When I get to know Annabeth more, if she ever lets me, I want her to be my girlfriend. It would be amazing. I would make her so happy.

"Oh really? What's her name?"

"Annabeth Chase." I answered.

"What does she look like?"

"Beautiful curly blonde hair, and stormy grey eyes." I told her.

But before she could ask any more questions, Grover came. THANK GOD!

"Hey so-" Grover began but I cut him off.

"LETS GO GROVER!"

**I will put a LOT of Percabeth in the next chapter!**

**Some other weird thing will happen, some totally freaky and some funny.**

**Aura seems weird…doesn't she?**

**And Peeta is in the story! YAY!**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Dead or Alive

**Hello, my amazing readers that I love so much!**

**I have no internet….at all. I'm moving to a new house, so I will only be able to update this one. And I do it because so many of you like it.**

**Thank you so much for your awesome reviews. 89! That's amazing, thank you.**

**Here's Chapter 6. Enjoy!**

Annabeth's POV

Peeta and I sat down in a small glass table in the center of his cabin. We just drank the Lynx blood from a cup, in silence. I looked around the cabin. The windows were covered by black blinds; there was a black leather coach on the far left corner, with a 50 inch plasma screen T.V. in front of it. The kitchen was small, but perfect for Peeta, who loved to bake things. There was a door directly across from the leather coach. His room probably.

There was a warm breeze coming from the fire place. Even though temperature doesn't affect us, it was a nice touch. When we both finished eating (or drinking), we put the cups in the sink and sat down in the black leather coach.

"So, who do I owe this pleasure of you visiting me?" Peeta asked.

"Me, of course. But I came here because I need you to help me out with a small favor." I told him.

Peeta chuckled.

"Of course, Annabeth. Anything for you."

"I have this…problem. Which Damon finds hilarious. There is this mortal named Percy. He kind of likes me, I guess. And I need to get rid of him."

"So you want me to eat him? Annabeth you know I don't do that anymore-" But I cut him off.

"No! You don't have to eat him. Just pretend that you are my boyfriend, and that he should just back off." I explained.

"And he knows you're a Vampire."

"He found out."

"How?"

"When Mark Greyback attacked him."

Peeta was trying really hard not to laugh. And I noticed.

"Jeez! You're just like Damon!" I complained.

"Oh, come on Annabeth! It's called 'having a crush'."

"No. Look I didn't come here to explain myself to you. Simple question, will you help me or not?" I asked him.

His beautiful blue eyes looked straight into my grey ones. I was studying him. Seeing if there was any chance that he might say no, but he looked like he just paused for dramatic effect.

"I'll help." He said.

"Great. Meet me in the Rest Stop near New York in ten minutes. And please, don't be late." I said as I stood up and walked towards the door.

"I won't, I promise." He called out.

I smiled, then ran out the door.

**Percy's POV**

I'd never thought I'd miss my home so much. Aura and Grover were singing along to Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, and it was getting so annoying. We were almost to New York, though. I looked out the window to see something I was so grateful for seeing. Annabeth was lying down on a wooden bench in one of the stops.

"Grover! Can we stop here!" I said.

"Why?"

"I'm….Hungry!"

"Ooh! Me too." Aura joined in.

"Fine." Grover grumbled as he drove into the rest stop.

I calmly walked out of the car, and headed over to Annabeth. I could hear the _click…clack….click…clack_ of someone following me, but I didn't care. As I got closer I saw that her eyes were closed. Her bright blonde hair had snowflakes on them, which was strange because it was fall and it hadn't start snowing yet. She was wearing knee-high black boots, black skinny jeans, a white shirt and a black leather jacket. Usually Annabeth clothes.

"Annabeth?" I asked.

She slowly opened her eyes, revealing those grey orbs I love…wait? I love? Where did that come from?

"Oh, Percy? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I was just picking up one of Juniper's cousin with Grover. What are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting for my boyfriend to come out of the restroom." She said nonchalantly.

Oh, she's just waiting for her…Boyfriend? She has a boyfriend? Well, of course, Percy! A girl like Annabeth wouldn't be alone. But why didn't she tell me? Why didn't she push away when I kissed her? Did she try to tell me in another way? Is this was she meant about me getting hurt? Or was it the werewolf things?

Just as she said that word, a tall, strong guy walked over to her. He had curly blonde hair, and blue eyes. He was also really pale. He must be a vampire…like her.

"Hi, Annie." The guy said as he kissed her cheek.

"Don't call me that!" Annabeth said as she playfully pushed him away.

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around Annabeth's waist, when he sat next to her. He looked up at me, with a questioning expression.

"Umm…hello?" He said.

"Oh, sorry. Peeta this is Percy Jackson, a…friend of mine. Percy this is Peeta Mellark, my boyfriend." Annabeth said.

I looked down at the guy with his hands wrapped around Annabeth. They looked happy. I felt my heart shatter into a thousand pieces. I tried for nothing. I thought about her, every second of the day, for nothing. I'm a completely idiot.

"Nice to meet you, Peeta." I said as I shook his hand.

"Likewise." He said back.

"Percy!" A really high pitched voice called out.

Oh…today is not my day. Aura came out of the bathroom wearing yellow jeans, a bright blue shirt with orange polka dots, and bright red high heels. She walked over to me, and hugged me. I cringed at her touch, because it was so weird. I looked down and saw Annabeth almost glaring at Aura. Didn't she have a boyfriend? Peeta looked amused.

"Umm….Aura, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Hugging you!" She said as she kept hugging me.

"Can you please, not hug me?" I asked.

"Aww….Why?"

"Aura." I told her.

"Fine…" She said as she let go. Then she turned her attention to Annabeth.

Her green eyes started to glow really brightly, making her whole eye light green. Peeta and Annabeth got up and moved behind the bench in the blink of an eye.

"Spell Caster." Peeta and Annabeth both growled.

"Vampires." Aura said in a very low voice.

Nothing is normal now is it? Am I going to sprout wings? Or am I going to turn into a mermaid, I mean, merman.

"I thought you were killed in acid 28 years ago." Annabeth said. As she spoke you could clearly see her three inch long fangs.

"That's where you're wrong. The only thing the acid did is turn my hair permanently green." Aura told her.

"So, you were just going to drain, that poor guy's energy, and move on?" Peeta asked.

"Of course, not! Just enough energy to do this!" Aura said.

Then Aura spread her arms wide open, her green hair flied around, a small yellow ball started to form in between her arms. My eyes widen when I knew what it was…a mini sun. Now I got it. When Aura hugged me, she was actually taking the energy she needed to create the small sun: And if it became in contact with Annabeth's skin…

Annabeth and Peeta stood their wide eyed. They were in too much shock to move, and Aura was getting ready to throw the sun. I looked at Annabeth one more time, trying to memorize the features of her beautiful face…before I threw myself between her and the sun.

**THE END!**

**That was the end…of this chapter.**

**I'm playing around with you! I would never end it there…Did you get scared? Or angry?**

**Tell me what you thought?**

**Should Aura live after that?**

**What should happen to Percy?**

**Should I update soon?**

**Should Peeta fall in love with Annabeth?**

**I don't know.**

**Review!**


	7. Turned

**Hey, guys! **

**You have made me laugh so much! All you're reviews say 'You should kill Juniper's cousin.' Where's the love guys? Where's the love?**

**Anyway, I have gotten so many good Ideas for this story. Thanks so much for being so supportive! You guys rock!**

**Anyways, here is the next chapter. What will happen? Read and find out.**

Annabeth's POV

Everything happened so fast. The next thing I knew, a mini sun was flying towards us. Peeta and I ran out of the way (Vampire Speed) but then I see Percy jump in the way. Something in my chest tightens my heart.

"PERCY!" I screamed, and tried to get him out of the way.

But for once in a life time, I wasn't fast enough. I stopped as the sun engulfed Percy in flames. The flames almost touched me, but Peeta pulled be back just in time before I died. I felt tears run down my face as Percy fell to the floor. I have never cried, the only time I ever remembered myself crying was when _he_ turned me into what I am today.

The fire was still burning, and I couldn't move. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Peeta running at Aura. I saw her trying to make another spell, but Peeta is too skilled for her. He got to her, before she could even react. She was on the floor, in seconds. And dead before she could even breathe.

I ran into the small food court they had there, and grabbed two gallons of water in both of my hands. Then ran back and threw the water on Percy…it didn't work.

"What am I going to do, what am I going to do!" I whispered.

"Annabeth!"

I looked up and saw Peeta pointing behind me.

"The Lake!" He yelled.

I looked down at Percy…my arms were going to have incurable burns, but he's dying. I quickly grabbed him, and ran as fast as I could to the lake. I threw him in, and stepped down to put my burning arms in the water. When I looked up, I saw the water evaporating in a huge cloud of smoke. I whipped my tears, as I saw the fire dying down. When they water was completely gone, I slowly walked over to Percy…

He looked horrible. He was burnt, and when I mean burnt I mean, like a piece of bread you forgot to take out of the toaster. I held back a sob, and bent down and move me hand through what was left of his hair. His eyes were closed tightly, and with my super hearing, I heard the tiniest heart beat I have ever heart. A butterfly would have a stronger heartbeat. **(A.N./ Do butterflies have heart beats? There a living animal so…I'm going to go with yes.)**

Why didn't he listen to me? I suddenly felt anger run through my veins. Why was he so stupid? Didn't he know Peeta and I could just run out of the way? But then the anger died down, and turned to some sort of kindness. Did he love me that much? Did he care for me so much he would give his own live up for mine? But I'm not living; I'm more of a walking dead person. In the documents, Annabeth Chase died a very long time ago.

I felt a fast breeze behind me, and turned around to see Peeta looking sadly down at us. I looked behind him, and saw what used to be Aura Charm caster. I looked up at Peeta, with tears burning in my eyes.

"He's…he's…" But I couldn't say it. I looked down as a tear rolled down my cheek.

Peeta put a soft, yet firm hand on my shoulder, which caused me to lift up my head.

"There's only one way. Annabeth, if really love him. You can save him." Peeta said.

"But Peeta, I don't know if I love him. I don't know what love is." I told him.

"Well…you better figure out fast, because his heart is dying very quickly." Peeta said.

I looked at Percy then back at Peeta. He was right, as usual. Peeta sensed that I was very confused, so he gave me some space and ran back over to Aura, to get rid of her.

"Percy, this isn't going to hurt okay. It's like a mosquito bite, then you won't be alive anymore…okay?" I said softly. Then I leaned down towards his neck…

**(A.N/ I was going to stop here when I figured out two things. 1.) You would probably hate me if I did. 2.) That would be mean. Since without internet, who knows when else I'll update.)**

I felt my fangs come out. Then slowly, I pressed my lips against his burnt skin. It was ruff like alligators skin, but there is nothing my fangs can't penetrate. They sunk deep into his skin, cutting through the main vein in his neck. That's one of the most important veins in your body, and it pumps a lot of blood.

Turning Percy into a Vampire was horrible. Tasting his blood, so warm, seeing him claw at the ground at the pain, but not saying anything. After a few seconds, all his blood was gone. Percy was dead.

**Percy's POV**

I woke up in a cabin. The walls were made up of strong oak, and I was in a twin bed. The bed sheets were made up of blue silk, and I heard voices to my left. I turned my head, slowly, and painfully, and saw three blurry figures sitting in a glass table talking.

"I can't believe he did that. Didn't he know we could just run out of the way!" A firm female voice said.

_I know that voice….Annabeth._

"Humans are impulsive, Annabeth, some more than others. But what he did was foolish none the less." A dark, strong voice said.

_I don't recognize that voice…_

"Well, I took care of Aura. I still can't see how she survived our last encounter. That was a few hundred years ago. Yet, she remained the same." A guy said.

His voice was soft, firm, and convincing.

_Peeta._

"I know. But why hasn't he woken up yet?" Annabeth said impatiently.

Peeta and the other figure laughed.

"Annabeth, the process doesn't happen fast." Peeta said.

"He's right. When I found you after-" But the person was cut off.

"Damon…" Annabeth growled.

"Right…After _he_ turned you into a Vampire, I waited patiently for you to wake up. Then I kept you calm when you woke up with _blood thirst._" Damon finished.

"Oh! The blood thirst! How are we going to deal with that?" Annabeth asked.

"I got that covered. I put half a gallon of blood in the fridge. We will get that out when he wakes up." Peeta said.

I'm hungry. So hungry. I have never been so hungry in my entire life. This wasn't normal, I wasn't craving Mc Donald's, or Tacos or something. I wanted blood. Red, delicious, human blood. Did he saw there was some in the kitchen? I slowly sat upward. And walked towards the other side of the living room. They were still talking, and no one noticed me.

When I saw the kitchen, I ran towards it. What surprised me the most was how fast I got there. In 2 seconds. I opened the door up, and found out I had new strengths, because the refrigerator door came flying out, and hit the wall. The talking in the living room stopped, and I heard Damon say 'He's up.'

I furiously searched for the half a gallon of blood, and found it at the back. The ripped everything out of my path and reached the jar of blood. Behind me I knew the kitchen was a mess, but I didn't care. I opened the glass lid and let it fall to the floor. The glass broke into a million pieces, and they looked like diamonds.

I placed the glass jar near my mouth and drank the blood. It was good and bad at the same time. Good: because it smoothed my hunger, and I didn't feel all crazy anymore. Bad: because it had some sort of sweet, but metallic taste to it. It burned my throat as I drank it, but then that feeling went away. And I drank the entire thing in one gulp.

When I finished, I felt something slide down the side of my face, and I whipped it away with my shirt sleeve. I turned around and saw the three blurry people, perfectly clear.

Peeta was at the left side. He was wearing a dark orange shirt, black jeans, black converse, and a black leather jacket.

Annabeth was in the middle: wearing a dark grey and white shirt, black jeans, black knee high heeled boots, and a black leather jacket.

Damon, was wearing the same thing as Peeta, except he had on black dress shoes, and a white shirt.

They all looked at me curiously, as if not knowing what I would do next. I noticed they all had matching black rings on their right hands. I looked around and saw all the mess I did. There was food all over the walls, and broken glass that covered the floor. The refrigerator door had hit the wall so hard, it made a dent.

After I looked around, and looked back at the trio and swallowed.

"How was I able to do all of that?" I asked slowly.

Trying not to lose my cool.

"What do you remember…about yesterday, I mean." Annabeth asked.

She looked beautiful. But her standing in the middle of two guys made me jealous.

"I…ran in front of a mini sun to save you…and Peeta's life." I said.

"Right, then after?" Peeta asked.

"Being thrown into a lake, then a sharp pain in my neck." I told them simply.

No one said anything but they just looked at me, waiting for me to figure out the answer.

_Okay, so I felt a sharp pain in my neck…so what? I was thrown into a lake by a female vampire. Do you know how strong they are?_

_But, if I was burnt to death…and I'm alive…and I had felt a sharp pain in my neck…_

_No._

My hand made its way to my neck, where I felt to small bumps. Two small holes. The same two holes, a vampire made to drink all my blood and kill me.

I looked at Annabeth, who was looking at me, with no expression on her face. But her eyes were worried. She was worried about me? But, she's going out with Peeta?

"You…Annabeth, you turned me into a Vampire?" I asked.

"I had too. You were dying." She said.

"But…why?"

"I…don't know. I still haven't figured out why." She said. She was lying.

I don't know how I could tell, but she was lying.

"And you," I said as I pointed at Peeta. "What did you do to Aura?"

"Long story short, Aura is no longer going to bother anyone. Ever again." Peeta said.

"So…I'm a vampire?" I asked.

"Nope. You're a fledgling." Damon said with a slight smirk.

"But I just drank blood?" I asked confused.

"But you didn't kill it yourself. So, it doesn't count."

"So what do I have to do?"

"Annabeth has to train you."

**There you have it. By majority votes Percy was turned into a Vampire.**

**I still don't have internet. I'm typing like the roadrunner, here in Mc Donald's. They have free wifi. Lol.**

**Did you like this chapter? Did you hate it?**

**Tell me.**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Let the trainingbegin

**Hello, my readers. So with the last bit of Internet I decided to update because I don't know when I will update next. This is…**

**DAY ONE OF TRAINING! **

**We also reached 120 reviews! Thank you guys so much! I love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

Percy's POV

Being a Vampire is…different. And by different, I mean completely weird. Vampires don't sleep, you can lay down and close your eyes, but you aren't asleep. You're just awake with your eyes closed. And sometimes without even knowing it, I find myself floating 3 feet off the ground **(A.N/ Special thanks to my good friend Kingdomalith!)**.

I couldn't go out in the sun anymore. I stayed the whole day inside Damon's basement, playing an old pack man game on a cell phone I found on the floor. Annabeth and Peeta went out hunting, and Damon was upstairs watching America's Next Top Model. Annabeth and Peeta, it isn't supposed to be that way. It's supposed to be Annabeth and _Percy_. That still confuses me. If Annabeth loves Peeta, then why did she save me? Did she feel bad for me? It had to be something, but she says she has to figure it out.

After hours of the same pack man game, the door to the basement opened. Peeta opened it.

"Come on, Percy. It's seven o'clock, time for you to begin your training." He told me, then walked away leaving the door open.

I sighed, got up out of the chair, and walked up the long stairs. When I walked in the cabin again, it took a while for my eyes to adjust to the light, I had been in a dark place all day. Annabeth, Damon, and Peeta were all drinking out of blood bags. Like the one's from the hospital. I walked over to them and sat on the other side of the table.

"Where'd you get the blood from?" I asked.

"Hospital. These blood bags were about to expire, so I took them." Peeta said.

"Yep, these two hate killing humans." Annabeth commented.

"It's wrong." Damon said as he grabbed the bag from the side and sunk his fangs into the bag.

It still disgusted me, I was still not used to it. But the blood tasted so good…

"Well, wasn't it wrong when we were all turned?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes. That's why we can't keep doing it." Peeta said as he threw his bag away.

Annabeth nodded, understanding Peeta. Then Damon put a bag of blood in a white plate in front of me. I didn't know why he put it in a plate, so I looked up at him questionably.

"Eat up. Annabeth is going to train you tonight. And you're going to need all the energy you can get." Damon said with a small smile.

I wouldn't count it as a smile, but it was sort of one. He then walked into the kitchen and disappeared from my eye sight, even though with my new hearing, I knew exactly where he was. Annabeth and Peeta went outside; they sat down in the chairs on the porch. They were speaking in low voices, trying to make no one hear them. But I could, if I wanted to. But I didn't, it already hurt me seeing them together, I didn't want to hear what they were talking about, scared that it would hurt me more.

I carefully opened the bag of blood, and drank it awkwardly. I heard a chuckled behind me and turned to see Damon laughing.

"It won't bite you, Percy. Just drink it." He said.

"Give me a break, being down in a basement for a day makes you disoriented." I told him.

He laughed even more.

"Lucky you. When I was turned into a Vampire, I had to be kept away in a Dungeon. Makes me hate being a Vampire even more." Damon said. He lost his laugh. By the last sentence he was talking with pure hate.

"Why? A lot of people would love to be Vampires?" I told him.

He laughed, but this time it was humorously.

"Being a Vampire isn't a blessing, Percy. It's the worst curse you could ever get." Damon said. **(A.N./ Another special thanks to Kingdomalith.)**

I nodded. Thinking about the ups and downs of being a Vampire.

**Good:**

You never die.

You never get sick.

You can float, and probably fly.

You have super white teeth.

**Bad:**

You see your family members die.

You can never get a tan!

You have to kill to survive (but didn't we do that know. Poor chickens.)

Then I started to think and think and think. So many bad things came up in mind. I started hating being a vampire more and more. But I shook that thought off. Annabeth did this to save me. But would it have been better if I died?

**Annabeth's POV**

Peeta and I walked outside and sat in some chairs that Damon had in his porch. It was snowing outside (Damon lives in the snowy mountains of Washington in case you forgot) and it was Pitch black. Just the way we vampires like it. I had so much to talk about with Peeta: things that I could only tell him, because I trust him so much.

"He is a vampire now, Peeta. Now, I don't think I can ever get rid of him." I told him in my lowest possible voice.

"But you turned him into a vampire."

"Yes, in one of my impulsive moments!"

"But you love him."

"I don't know what love is, Peeta. Just because I felt butterflies in my stomach doesn't mean it's love."

"I loved someone once…" Peeta said.

Everyone knew that. Peeta had loved someone, who, that's what no one knows.

"It was that girl that died in the fire, with your parents, wasn't it?" I asked softly.

He nodded.

"Her name was Katniss.**(A.N./ I just had too.) **She was so pretty. She had brown hair that was always in a pretty braid, and gray eyes, just like yours. I loved her so much…when I lost her, i didn't know what to do. I didn't have the chance to turn her into a vampire like you did with Percy. You are lucky, Annabeth, very lucky." He said looking straight into my eyes.

I have never seen Peeta this way. He was so sad, devastated. But I think that's what opened my eyes, I don't know what I felt towards Percy yet, but I helped. I leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. His skin was cold, very cold, but I felt him smile. I also felt a pair of eyes glaring at Peeta. And I instantly knew it was Percy.

I stood up, and we both headed inside. Peeta went and sat down to watch T.V. with Damon and I headed towards Percy. I picked up a black leather jacket that was just sitting on the edge of the coach.

"Let's go." I said throwing him the jacket. "We've got a lot of training to do."

**PAGE BREAK**

I walked outside with Percy, heading deep into the forest. It was kind of funny, watching Percy dodge trees and tripping over giant roots that were covered with snow. When we made it to the right distance, I turned to Percy.

"Alright, this is fairly easy. We are now working with your eye sight. Our goal is to make it as sharp as it needs to be." Annabeth said.

"We? Our? I thought it was just you and me out here?" I asked.

"Wrong. Peeta and Damon have been following us all this way. Here take this." Annabeth said handing me a paintball gun.

"Do you know how to use a paintball gun?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Great. Damon, Peeta and I are going to run around the forest. You are going to have to use your eye sight to see in the dark, and shoot us. Once you have shot all of us, your first training session will be over." Annabeth explained.

I nodded, understanding what I had to do. Then in a blink of an eye, Annabeth was gone. I guess it's time for the games to being.

**Well, I was going to write the whole scene but sadly I can't.**

**I will try everything in my power to update soon. Promise.**

**Thanks for reading, and please.**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Paint Ball

**Hello my beloved readers! Thank you for waiting patiently (SHOUT OUT TO: EternalImpressions!). **

**I hope you guys like this new chapter! And thank you for all those great ideas you guys tell me and all the great reviews! You guys rock!**

Chapter 9

Percy's POV

So to recap what just happened.

I have to start my training, so Annabeth took me to the middle of the woods.

She gave me a paintball gun, a few instructions then disappeared.

They expect me, to hit 3 powerful Vampires that run at super speeds, with a paintball gun.

I'm in the middle of a dark forest.

Great. I sighed, and looked around. It was too dark to see anything, and the sky was black as onyx. The moon was a new moon so it was just a dark circle in the sky. I took a few steps forward, and began to listen…silence. Nothing, not even an owl hooting. How did they expect me to find them, if they were going to stay still.

_WHOOSH!_

Then silence. They were moving! But all at once! It was going to be hard focusing on just one, so I figured I had to choose a target…Peeta.

The sound echoed off the trees in the forest, which made it harder to see where they came from.

_WHOOSH!_

When that sound came, I was alert and ready. So I shot the thing that moved in front of me. In the rush of things, I began to see clearer. It was almost as if I was using night vision goggles. But I saw everything in the color that it was, not in a green form. I looked ahead and saw that I hit a tree. I looked around. Tree…tree….squirrel….eyes….tree…another tree…wait! Eyes? I looked back and saw two blue eyes looking down at me amusingly. I couldn't tell if it was Damon's or Peeta's eyes. So I just shot. Too slow, it hit nothing.

By now I was getting frustrated.

"Come on, you wimps! If you're going to stay in the same spot, what fun would that be?" I yelled out.

"The kid's right." I heard a voice behind me say.

I turned, still not used to my vampire speed, and saw Damon, Annabeth, and Peeta standing there, with amused expressions.

"How about we give you a 1 second head start. If you are a Vampire, that will be plenty of time to shoot one of us." Peeta said.

"Great idea." Annabeth complimented.

That was it. Her compliment, reminded me who much I would love to paintball Peeta in the face.

"Alright, Count." I told them.

"1." Annabeth said.

I shot, then they were gone. When I looked up, I had hit the wrong target…Annabeth. She looked mad, annoyed, and relief and the same time. I had hit her on her right shoulder, inches away from my actually mark Peeta. I was going to apologize, but she spoke first.

"First target down!" She yelled, "Two more left to go."

Then she was gone.

I looked down, and tried to get the fact that I'm an idiot of my head. I saw a little mark in the snow, made my something walking over it. So I followed it. I reached the end faster than I had thought. In the middle of a wide field, Damon was talking to Peeta. I hid behind a bush, and listened.

"He got Annabeth." Damon said.

"He was trying to get me, but his aim isn't very good." Peeta said.

"Well, hopefully this game would be fun. Unlike Annabeth's training session." Damon smiled but winced.

"Are you crazy? That was the worst training session in history! She got us before we were even able to run off."

"Yeah…he's here."

When he said that, I shot out of the bush and ran straight forward to him. They were taken a but by surprise, but they ran. I ran after the closest figure that was next to me. Everything went by me in a blur. Trees passed me, and all I saw were brown and green colors. The wind whistled as I ran after my victim. Before I could think, I aimed by paintball gun and shot the guy on his leg, and his back.

**(A.N./ Sorry that im taking it really fast and not giving much detail, I stopped in Books a million really fast. And while my brother is reading, im typing! Sorry again!)**

I stopped seconds before the other figure stopped. He turned around to reveal Damon's smiling face.

"You caught me? Wow, I need more practice…" He said while he shook his head. "Two down! One more to go!" Damon said, then he disappeared…

**Annabeth's POV**

I was sitting on a tree watching Percy hunt down Damon. I was shocked.**(A.N/ Special thanks too:** **PercyJackson-MaxRide-luver) ** His beautiful sea green eyes darken with every step he took: from light green, to forest green, to dark (almost black) green, to solid black onyx. He was fast, faster than any normal Fledgling would be at this time. Whether that is a good sign, or a bad one, I didn't know. I smiled as he shot Damon twice. But then my smile disappeared when Damon gave the command. Peeta was left…he was Percy's last target…this would be interesting.

I felt a breeze behind my back and when I turned around Damon was behind me, trying to sit down on the large tree branch.

"Peeta's left…this is going to be fun." Damon grinned.

"You have a strange definition of 'fun', Damon." I told him, then looked back down to Percy.

He was gone. But he still hasn't learned how to run and glide in the air at the same time. So his footsteps were pretty loud. To a human, you would never hear Percy coming. To a very old vampire, he was an elephant stampede. I jumped of the branch, and landed gracefully on my feet. I heard Damon jump after me, and I gestured for him to follow me. I had a feeling I knew where Peeta had gone too, and where Percy was going.

Damon and I ran to a large river. The current was strong, even at night, if anyone were to fall in it, they would be sweep away. The trees here were very tall, since they had a good water source, so it wasn't a problem to climb them up. I sat in the highest branch, and it was very skinny and it moved a lot, and waited for Percy and Peeta.

Percy appeared from inside the forest, he walked over to the water, and put a hand it in. Temperature didn't affect a vampire, so he looked normal. Peeta came out of the forest when Percy had his back turned, but Percy was getting used to his new abilities, he heard him and turned around quickly.

"Peeta…" Percy said.

"Percy…" Peeta said.

What were they doing?

"So…you're Annabeth's Boyfriend?" Percy asked.

Peeta remained silent. I forgot to tell Percy that I was lying about that.

Percy scoffed and shook his head.

"I don't know why…Annabeth could do so much better." Percy said.

Okay, I am not okay with this. Percy…he and i…its confusing to me. My heart would have skipped beats every time he was near me, if my heart would beat at all. He might have a special place in my heart but he was insulting Peeta. And that was not okay.

"Look, Percy, we are in a game. Let's just finish this and go back to the cabin." Peeta said.

"Agreed."

Percy shot Peeta, but Peeta easily step sided.

"That doesn't mean I will let you shoot me that easily." Peeta said while smirking.

Again, Percy's eyes began to turn darker as he concentrated more. It was beautifully frightening. Damon studied Percy closely, as he moved closer to Peeta.

"Good. Because I love a challenge." Percy said.

Then Peeta ran right past Percy and jumped over the large river. He stood on the other side, waiting to see what Percy would do. Seeing the large river, Percy stepped backwards, and began to shoot straight at Peeta. Peeta would dodge all of Percy's paintball's but he couldn't possible dodge all of them.

I noticed something, Percy didn't have unlimited bullets. He was running out.

"Think wisely Percy!" I yelled from the top.

He stopped shooting and looked around. I think I saw him smile slightly at the sound of my voice. He turned back around, and focused…

**Percy's POV**

"Think wisely Percy!" I heard Annabeth's voice yell out to me.

I looked around, but I didn't find her. Then I realized something…she shouted out at me. She was encouraging me, and not Peeta. I smiled, and turned back. I narrowed my eyes at Peeta, and I gently shook the gun. I had about three, four paintball's left. Peeta, as you could easily notice, had good reflexes. If he dodge these four, I would fail in front of Annabeth. She was out there somewhere, watching me. That warmed my heart, well…you know what I mean.

Then I shot Peeta. He dodged it easily.

3 left.

Okay, wrong. Maybe if I shot him up near his face, instead of ducking he would jump. I shot him…another fail.

2 left.

Okay, the odds are not in my favor. **(A.N/ Sound familiar? That sentence there? Lol. If not, well…ask someone. PM me.)** I had two more left. I am going to lose this really badly.

"_Think wisely Percy!"_ Annabeth's voice replayed in my head.

Think wisely….Bingo.

I shot Peeta with the last to paintballs I had…and I got him.

**Annabeth's POV**

He shot Peeta! He did it!

Personally, I thought he was going to fail. But I guess my words of encouragement helped him a bit. In the last two shoots, the first one he shot to the left. And when Peeta dodged to the right, Percy shot to the right. Hitting Peeta on his chest, right where his heart was supposed to me. Damon and I jumped off the tree. It was really high, and the wind in my hair felt good.

We landed, and walked over to them. While I was watching this, I decided to keep up the act. Peeta was going to be my boyfriend. He was. Until Percy would get over me. Damon walked over to Percy and patted him on the back, while I headed over to Peeta and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Peeta looked at me confused, but didn't say anything. Percy glared at Peeta.

"Good job, Percy. You managed to finish before Dawn." Damon said.

"He's right. You did well, Percy." I told him.

"That was really smart what you did there." Peeta told Percy.

Percy just nodded.

Then I looked up at the sky. It was about three a.m. He's going to need more food.

"Alright, Percy. Time for training exercise number 2…hunting." I told him.

**I am so sorry if it wasn't clear or anything. But I was typing really fast.**

**Man… I miss the good old days, where I could sit down and calmly type my stories…**

***Sigh* those days will come again…I hope.**

**Did you like it?**

**PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING!**

**I need your help on something. I am going to included a Girl vampire to make Annabeth jealous! What's a good name?**

**Ivory Grey**

**Sasha Nix**

**Mary Redwood**

**Which one do you like better? Please vote in your review!**

**REVIEW!**


	10. We're getting there

**Yay! I'm glad! You all choose: IVORY GREY!**

**That's the character I invented. My friend did the other two. Ha!**

**So I am writing this pretty fast. Hope you like it!**

Annabeth's POV

I am so confused! I need to talk to someone about this. Damon took Percy to the mountain tops, to see if they could spot any pack of wolves just passing by, Peeta saw that how I looked at decided to stay back. Before Percy left, he turned back at me and smiled for half a second. But that was fast enough to make me stop breathing (I breath out of habit, I don't have to if I don't want to). Peeta grabbed my hand and ran towards the cabin, we sat down in our usual bench that we seem to be talking here more than we used to.

Peeta looked at me, waiting for me to start. I just sighed and looked at my hands. He was on the right side of the bench, and I was on the left. We sat, so that we were facing each other. Peeta put a hand under my chin, and lifted my face up so that I could face him. His shining blue eyes looked at me intensively, waiting for me to speak, or searching for my emotion in my eyes.

"What's wrong, Anna?" He asked softly.

"I…I'm so confused, Peeta! I-I feel something towards Percy, but know he's a Vampire. He might not have emotions; he might not like me now. I know he thinks you're my boyfriend, and i…I just…I don't know anymore, Peeta." I said as I looked down at the floor.

I felt him sigh, and then he began to speak.

"I don't know what to tell you know, Annabeth. I'm also confused." He said.

I looked up.

"What are you confused about?" I asked.

"Annabeth…I think I'm falling for you." He said.

Oh no…great…more problems.

**Percy's POV**

I walked with Damon up the hill to look for wolves. According to him, it was the best animal blood there was…next to humans. He was a good person to be around, and out of all the three, he was probably more of a friend to me than Annabeth. And that hurt. I really like Annabeth, a lot. But her heart belongs to Peeta, and I was determined to get it to love me.

"What's on your mind…you seem…blue." Damon said.

"Blue?"

"Yeah, isn't it your favorite color?"

"Yeah."

"So…what's wrong? I have a feeling it has to deal with Peeta and Annabeth?"

I chuckled humorously.

"You're a mind reader now?" I asked.

"Maybe…"

"Look, how long have Peeta and Annabeth been going out?" I asked.

"Umm…a few weeks, why?"

"I really hate the fact they are together. I mean, I gave my life for her, yet she doesn't see it. I want the love she feels towards Peeta. Like, when I shot him, she went up and kissed his cheek even though he lost." I said.

"Don't worry man, she's just confused."

"About what?"

"When Annabeth was turned into a Vampire, she closed herself away from everyone. She treats everyone coldly, well expect me and Peeta. She's the only one of the three of us that drinks human blood. That's why she's healthier than us."

"But what does this has to do with me?"

"You…kind of awoken Annabeth's feelings. She feels something for you, something that she hasn't felt for anyone since she was turned."

I was going to answer him when there was a noise coming from the back. Damon immediately stopped walking and turned towards the sound. I followed his example.

"Vampire…" He growled.

I looked around, and saw a flash of black hair move.

"Hello, boys." A voice said behind us.

We turned around to face a girl. She was about my age. She had long black hair that reached her ankles, and it had purple highlights in it. Her eyes changed from blue to purple, constantly. Her skin was white like the snow and her lips red like blood.

"Forgive me, I might have eaten your prey." She said.

"You did. You are not forgiven." Damon said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Ivory Grey." She said as she extended her hand.

Damon didn't move, and since he didn't, neither did i. She let her hand fall to her side, and then stood their awkwardly.

"So…I better be going." She said.

"That'd be great, the roads that way." Damon said as he pointed his thumb over his shoulder.

"Uh, thanks." She said then disappeared.

Damon growled.

"I AM SO HUNGRY! Ugh, I'm too tired to hunt now. Let's go back, I'll tell Peeta to go sweet talk a nurse. Maybe he'll get some blood for us, like last time." Damon said.

"No."

He turned around.

"What?"

"No. I won't let Peeta be the hero again. We are catching the food." I said determined.

"Fine. You lead the way; I'll just…float behind you."

I took a deep breath, even though it was not necessary, and then walked down the hill.

**SKIP**

**(Sorry I am running out of time. And I don't think I'll get internet soon. I will post a scene of him hunting in another chapter)**

I smiled as Damon and I walked towards the cabin with four white wolves killed. We found a pack near a small cave at the top of the snowy mountains. I would love to watch Peeta try to kill four white wolves, instead of going the easy way, and messing with the head of nurses.

We walked through the door and put the freshly killed game on the table. I saw Annabeth watching T.V. and no Peeta to be found.

"Hey, Annabeth, look what we got!" I said.

She turned around, and saw the four wolves on the table. Her eyes widen.

"Someone's a fast learner. That's good. Hunting is probably the most important thing you need to know as a Vampire." Annabeth complimented.

"Damon helped." I told her.

"I know he helped. He loved hunting."

Then the door opened and Peeta walked in. As he walked in, I saw he had something in his hands: Something small and fuzzy. He walked over to Annabeth and she smiled as he walked towards her…blue eyed idiot.

"Look what I found." Peeta said, as he revealed a small white bunny in his hands…alive.

"It's adorable…and delicious." Annabeth said.

"You can't eat it! It's too small…I thought you might want it as a pet?" He said.

"A pet? I've never had a pet." She said.

"Well," Peeta said as he gave Annabeth the bunny, "You officially have one."

Annabeth smiled, and started to pet the small bunny.

I shook my head. Annabeth looked up at me, and we held each other's gaze for a while, then she looked away.

I sighed, and began to help Damon with dinner.

***That night***

I saw Annabeth with her bunny sitting alone of the bench Peeta and she always sits in. I walked outside and went over to her and sat next to her.

"Peeta I thought you went to…oh, Percy it's you." She said as she turned around, bunny in her hands.

"Annabeth I need you to explain something to me. Do you feel something for me?" I asked.

"Percy, I-"

"It's a yes or no question."

"Maybe."

"Maybe as in more yes, or more no."

"More yes, but-"

"Then why are you with Peeta?"

"Because I-"

"Percy! Percy! I got it! I got to level 2! It took forever but I did it!" Damon exclaimed as he walked out the cabin with a wireless controller in his hands.

"Did I ruin a moment?" Damon asked.

"No, you didn't. I'm going to go by the bunny a cage. See you guys later." Annabeth said as she ran down the steps of the cabin, and disappeared into the night.

I sighed. At least I was getting somewhere.

"I bet I can get to level 3." I told Damon, with a smirk.

I need to clear my head for a while.

"You're on!"

**Hey guys. I promise you all TOTAL PERCABETH IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**So I bet you can't wait for that.**

**Which story do you want me to update next?**

**REVIEW!**

**Will you please review, to make this sad author happy? **

**Thank you for funding us.**

**Lol. JK.**

**REVIEW!**


	11. Attack of the Spell Caster

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating soon. I've been a bit busy. **

**Tell me which story you want to be updated!**

**My Love For You**

**From the Past**

**She's Mine**

**Review at the end of the story. Thanks!**

Percy's POV

I MADE IT TO LEVEL THREE! Score. Damon is awesome, is can hunt, run, float, tell jokes, and live forever. But he stinks at Video Games. And it was just Mario 64. Not that hard. But it was funny to hear him yell at the screen every time the little mushroom would touch his character and he would die. When I reached level three, he officially gave up and went somewhere to 'get certain information'…whatever that means.

I was all alone in the cabin. Annabeth had gone to get a cage for her bunny and she hasn't come back. Peeta went to Texas to get some book he needed. Damon, well, you already know why he left. I sighed, and walked to the kitchen and opened the grey fridge. I took a little bag of blood and ate it. I wasn't hungry, but I was bored. I looked around the cabin and began to feel depressed.

_If I wasn't a Vampire, I'd be at the beach getting a sun tan right now._ I thought.

_If I wasn't a Vampire, I'd be in a strange environmentalist reunion with Grover._

_If I wasn't a Vampire, I would be anywhere instead of being stuck inside this darn cabin._

Now I began to understand what Damon was talking about. Being a vampire is no blessing, it's one of the worst things that could ever happen to you. Now, I begin to question those Twilight fans that want to be Vampires or Werewolves. I would prefer to stay human. Books are books, and T.V is T.V.

I heard the door open. I walked over to the door to see Annabeth walking in with a big cage, and her little white ball of fur was hopping around in it. She smiled as she placed the cage near the door. She turned around and saw me staring, I blushed (If Vampires can blush) and looked away.

I think she smiled a bit, but that could have been my over active imagination. After she was done with her bunny, she headed over to her room. I watched her walk away, but once she closed the her door, I went to the living room. So I sat down to watch Power Rangers when it happened. The cabin began to rattle, and when I mean rattle, I'm saying shaking like crazy. Annabeth was by my side before I could register anything. I looked up at her and I saw her looking down at me, with those beautiful Grey eyes of hers. Those grey eyes I love.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"I don't know. Come." She said as she moved towards the window.

I tried to follow her without falling down. Good thing there wasn't any plates in this cabin, they would have all fallen off the shelves. But, the huge plasma T.V. fell to the floor, now that hurt me. The cool, antique paintings Damon had, had fallen off the walls and broke.

"I WANT REVENGE!" A female voice rang from outside.

"Who are you?" Annabeth asked.

"ANNABETH, DEAR! DON'T TELL ME YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN ABOUT POOR, LITTLE, AURA!" Aura shouted.

Oh no, Aura…dang it. Didn't Peeta 'take care of her', I guess he did a bad job at it. Aura is a spell caster, whatever that means. I still don't know all that exists in the world.

"Go away, Aura. You are not welcome here." Annabeth said calmly.

"Oh, no, I am not going anywhere." Aura said as she stood in front of the screen door that opened the cabin.

She couldn't come in for some reason, and that reason made Annabeth smirk. Aura looked horrible. Her green hair was still green. Her skin was a sick yellow color, her lips completely white. Her entire eye was green. Her teeth were yellow, and her nails were about five inches long. She was wearing a bright orange shirts, and light blue skinny jeans. And knee high converse.

"Come out here, Annie. Fight me if you have enough nerves for it." Aura said.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes and moved closer to the door. I grabbed her hand, and felt tingles, like electricity run through my arm. She turned to me, with an angry/confused face.

"What?" She asked.

"Don't go, that's just what she wants you to do." I told her.

"I know, but-" I cut her off.

**Annabeth's POV**

"I know, but-" But Percy cut me off.

Not with words, but with his eyes. They were staring deep into my Grey ones. They were full of something, love and pain. It stopped everything around me, I felt his strong hands on my arm. I didn't have any heartbeat, so everything was completely silent. Except for…you know, Aura.

"Isn't this touching, A vampire and a freak." She snickered.

I got mad. Percy had to be turned into a vampire because he tried to defend me. I was starting to see everything now.

"Oh, really? You call him a freak. Look in a mirror, green-haired Demon." I growled.

"Watch it! I came here for Peeta, but since he is not here. I will find him. Enjoy your alone time….freaks." And with that Aura was gone.

Wait…she was after Peeta. Oh no. He was trying to find the Warlock books so he could find Percy one of the rings. And plus, he's a good guy, he doesn't deserve this.

"Percy we have to go help Peeta." I said urgently.

He got mad.

"Ugh, Peeta. Of course." Percy said.

"Percy, please. He's a nice guy."

"But I can't go out, there's still sun out there." Percy told me.

"Wait here." I told him.

I went over to where the T.V. used to be and punched in the wall. Years ago, Damon had made one in case of emergencies. I took out the ring; it wasn't black with grey designs. It was navy blue with white designs. It was temporary, only worked for three days.

I took the small ring, which was adjustable, and walked over to Percy.

"Here, take this. This is a temporary ring, it can only work once, and it lasts for three days. Let's go." I said.

I watched him out the ring, and it fit perfectly. It also reflected his personality. Blue was just…his color. I took his hand, no point to that really I just wanted too, and we headed into the light.

Here are the things we needed to do:

Save Peeta

Try not to die.

**I hoped you like it!**

**Remember tell me which story you want me to update!**

**REVIEW!**

**It would make me happy!**


	12. Eye of Horus and Dinner

**Im so sorry, I haven't update this in forever!**

**I was just so caught up with Prison Love, *Shakes head*. Sorry! Please forgive me!**

**Review, if you're not that mad a me.**

Annabeth's POV

So we set off to find Peeta. I have no idea why Percy and Peeta act so coldly towards each other. Well, okay, I might know a little. Peeta started to like me, and I think Percy loves me. I don't know, but right now, I couldn't be thinking of this. I had more important matters to take care of. I knew Percy didn't want to come, but Peeta is my friend. I'm pretty sure if I got kidnapped, or was about to be attacked, Peeta would do everything in his power to get me.

It was almost sun down, and we weren't even half way to Texas. We were in California. I know Oregon is right on top, but California is pretty big, and with Percy not used to running at 200mph, it was getting hard. I decided to stop once we reached the city of San Francisco. This is where I used to live before…well, before I got bitten. It amazes me how much it has changed, over the years. There were so many people, so many lights. It's not like it used to be, but nothing stays the same forever. Since it was night, I told Percy he could take off his ring. Yes, it's dangerous not to have it on, especially if he loses it. But the ring ran on energy. Every time you wore it, a bit of the energy got out of it. And just to make it clear, it was only the temporary rings that don't last. The rings Damon, Peeta and I have are just as immortal as we are.

We kept walking until we got hungry. This was a bad situation. See, in Oregon, we lived in snowy woods. Wolfs, squirrels and other animals live there, that we could hunt easily. Here, in the city, it would be a miracle if you saw a piece of grass. I felt my fans press hard against my mouth, if I had blood in me it would was bled.

"Hungry?" Percy asked.

"Very…maybe we can find something to hunt?" I said.

"Like what?"

"A big rat."

"I am not eating a big rat!" Percy complained.

I glared at him and looked around.

"Oh, shut up you big baby. It's the same as any other-"

I didn't finish because something cut me off. It wasn't someone interrupting me, it was a growl. It was a wolf growl, but it wasn't threating, It was familiar…

"If it isn't the Princess." A tough girl's voice said.

I turned around to face Clarisse. I automatically knew where I had meant her. She was a small pup when she fought me. She was so convinced the Werewolves were better than Vampires, until I beat her, of course. After the fight, we ironically, became good friends…well, until she found a pack and moved with them. I haven't seen her in decades. I don't know if she has changed, so I didn't let my guard down, not once.

"Oh my gosh, look Percy, it's the sasquatch." I said, mocking her.

"Careful, Chase. I ain't that little girl anymore." She growled.

"I know…Now you are even hairier." I smirked.

She growled at me, and that's when I knew she was not the same friend I had years ago. When a Werewolf growls at you, it's either one of the three things. One, they want to attack you. Two, in a playful way (you know how dogs are). Or Three, they think of you as a threat. Clarisse knows me well enough to know that I am no threat to her, and it doesn't look like she wants to play. And this is the second time she has growled at me.

"Who's this? Your next meal?" Clarisse said pointing to Percy.

He's a new vampire, so it takes time for the vampire scent to come in.

"No. He isn't." I replied.

"Well, then. Annabeth, I'm sorry." She said.

Sorry? Clarisse was sorry? Something is definitely wrong.

"You're sorry? Sorry for what?" I asked.

"For this."

She ran up and almost clawed my chest open. But, when she was millimeters away from me, Percy kicked her on her side and she fell back. I looked at Percy with a confused expression.

"How did you know that was going to happen?" I asked.

Maybe he was starting to get his abilities early.

"I saw it in a movie." He said.

Maybe not.

Clarisse got up, and looked up at the sky. A full moon. I hate full moons! Werewolves get energy from Full Moons, Vampires get stronger on New Moons. Then she started turning full wolf. If you have never seen a full wolf, you are so lucky. It's so disgusting to me. They have fur all over, nasty black claws on their hands a feet, huge yellow eyes. They have a long, wet tongue hanging out the side of their mouths. A long tail, and nasty yellow teeth. Not as sharp as Vampire fangs, but close enough.

While she was turning full wolf, I grabbed Percy's arm and pulled him close to me.

"_Percy, go, run. Wait for me in the Golden Gate Bridge_." I told him through my mind.

"_No! I will not leave you._" He argued.

"_Stop being stupid, and listen to me._"

"No." he said out loud.

I glared at him, but I kind of found that sweet. He wasn't going to leave me alone, he was going to stay here, and fight with me. But as I was thinking that, I let my guard down. The next thing I know, I'm on the floor with like a…500 lb. wolf on me! I was facing into its nasty furry chest, and its claws were digging deep into my arms. I kicked her and she flew up into the air, when she was falling back down, I did a round-house kick and kicked her like a soccer ball.

She flew into the wall, and howled. I smiled, that was fun.

But I didn't realize her howl wasn't out of pain, well, okay maybe a little. But it was a call for help. She was calling for reinforcement. Soon, we were surrounded by nasty wolves. They were nothing like Draven, he was a nice well-mannered wolf. These were like….street dogs.

"So, Annabeth, I want something. Only you have it, so we won't attack you if you give it to me." Clarisse said.

"I'm not scared of you."

"All I am asking for is the Eye of Horus."

"No, it's just a fake I bought in a little store in Egypt." I said.

"No, you bought the real one. And everyone knows that with the Eye of Horus, you can turn Werewolves back to human beings." A random wolf told me.

"You can have it, if you find it. It's worthless to me." I said like I didn't care.

"Where it is?"

"I don't know….Africa….India….the bottom of the ocean, I have no idea."

"Did you lose it?" Percy asked.

"Yep, like 40 years ago." I replied.

"Why are you so stupid Annabeth! How can you lose something like that?" Clarisse yelled.

"Easy, you go on a boat to Africa, jump overboard while you pass India, then lose the whatever-it-is in the Indian Ocean." I explained.

"Then its in the Indian Ocean." A wolf said.

"Not really, with all the ocean currents, it can be anywhere in the world by now." Percy said.

Sense when did he know so much about the ocean?

"Great. Let's start looking pack!" Clarisse yelled.

Then they all filed out neatly. Percy and I walked through the city of San Francisco looking around.

"Can we eat something, I am starving." Percy said.

"Yeah, me too."

I looked around and saw…a JOGGER! The same jogger I was going to eat in Central Park, back when I meant Percy. Well, I guess it's fate that I should eat her.

"Come on." I said as I grabbed Percy's hand in mine.

He looked down at our hands and smiled.

"Let's go get us some dinner." I said.

**REVIEW!**


	13. SUPER IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ!

**VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE, PLEASE READ!**

**You know how I moved a few months back? Well, the Land Lord decided he was going to give my Mom a headache, so now he wants us gone by the end of the month…**

**Great, huh?**

**And my mom pays him good and everything, she's a nurse!**

**Well, I don't know when I am going to be able to update again, but I PROMISE to try everything in my power to update once in a while.**

**I promise.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**~ChildOfWisdom**


	14. A bit from the past

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE! PLEASE READ!**

**So, you all know my story, I found her, right? It ended a bit ago, actually a few months ago, and I was reading the reviews and saw that many, MANY, of you wanted a sequel.**

**Should I make a sequel?**

**Do you want a sequel?**

**Give me your answer in your review.**

**Thanks. **

Annabeth's POV

Percy and I were somewhere in California. I couldn't stop thinking about all the thinks Clarisse could do with the Eye of Horus. I mean, I thought it was a prop, a toy, something that I would keep to remind myself of my trip to Egypt. I had no idea I had bought the actual charm that had those magical properties. In any way, it's useless to me. It only works on Werewolves and does nothing on Vampires. What made me kind of laugh is that the Eye of Horus is probably inside a 2 ton whale's stomach. I would pay a lot of money to see Clarisse try to get that out.

Percy walked by me. The sun was rising at the city started to buzz with life. Women were walking their kids to the bus stop, and Men in suits were heading to work. I thought about how much I envied them, their normal lives, their families, everything. I was disgusted at those Twilight Mega-Fans who would do anything to be a Vampire. They didn't know what they were talking about.

"Annabeth," Percy said as we walked.

I turned to him and looked straight into his amazing sea-green eyes. I would never say this to anyone, but that always made my heart speed up…you know, If I breathed.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"I was wondering…why does Clarisse want the Eye of Horus that much. I mean, yeah, it turns Werewolves back into Humans, but with those things there is always a catch. Right?" He asked.

"Yep. And what Clarisse doesn't know, is that the Eye will only make you human, but you won't live longer than 10 days." I said as we walked passed a group of kids waiting for the school bus.

All those little heart beats, made my senses go crazy. But having lived so long, it didn't bother me much. I looked at Percy and saw his eyes go from a beautiful green, to a frightening yellow/purple. I grabbed his wrist, and held it with such a grip it would break the hardest metal. Percy made a movement towards the kids, but I used my super-speed to run over to the nearest beach. Which happen to be Santa Monica.

When I made sure no one was next to us, I let Percy go. He was breathing heavily as he tried to contain himself from attacking anyone. After a few minutes, Percy looked up at me, eyes back to their original green color, and he sat down on a bench. He put his head in his hands and shook his head. I stood there next to him, and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Percy. That happens to every new vampire. You'll learn to control it." I said.

"Annabeth, that was…I can't believe I wanted to attack little kids….Little kids, Annabeth!" He yelled.

_FlashBack!_

_I was just recently bitten. I was crying, huddled up in the corner of my room where the light couldn't touch me. Yesterday, I almost attacked my little brother Matthew. My little brother! My long dress was tangled around my feet, so it made it hard to stand up. I walked over to my dresser and took out a pair of scissors. I cut my dress until it was slightly above my knee and I could run freely. _

_I took out a bottle of ink, a feather, and a page. I began to write._

_**Dear, Father**_

_**Something horrible has happened to me. I don't know if you will believe me or not but remember that man you set me up to marry? Luke Castellan? Well, Luke and his family are an old family of vampires. Yes, Vampires father. When you sent me over to talk about the wedding, Luke bit me, and turned me into a horrible creature of the night. The sun makes my skin burst into flames, and the only thing I can live on is blood. I didn't want to tell you, I didn't want to alarm you, but yesterday I almost killed Matthew, and I would never forgive myself if any of you got hurt.**_

_**That's why I am leaving. I will never be returning. I don't know where I'll go, but don't worry about me, Father. Nothing can kill me. Please tell Matthew I'm sorry for scaring him. I love you all.**_

_**-Annabeth Chase.**_

_I waited for the sun to go down. I put on my boots and cut my black dress up to my knees. I knocked on my Father's bedroom door and ran out the window. I never looked back._

_I ran. I ran until I couldn't run anymore. Everything just WOOSHED past me, as I ran at inhumanly speeds. I finally made it to a dark forest in some other state. I sat at the base of a tree and cried for hours. I cried until I felt something fall next to me. It was a white handkerchief. I looked up and saw a man with midnight black hair, and pale blue eyes that reminded me of glass._

"_My name's Damon." He said as I whipped my tears away._

"_Annabeth." I said._

_He helped me up and put his hand on my shoulder._

"_Don't worry, Annabeth. I'll help you." He said._

_I was so thankful I couldn't express it in words. Little did I know, he was going to end up being one of my best friends._

_End of Flashback!_

Being a vampire for the first time isn't easy. It's not fun, like they make it seem in movies and stuff. It's horrible.

I sat down next to him, and did a un-Annabeth thing to do…I hugged him. Damon would always hug me when I cried. So I thought it would help at the moment. I felt Percy stiffen for a second, but the next he was hugging me back. I was shocked that he would hug me back, but at the same time I wasn't. He liked me didn't he? I liked him back…right? Did i? I don't even know.

"It's going to be alright." I said, using the same words Damon used to say to me.

He nodded.

I pulled away from him, and stood up.

"Come on. The faster we find Peeta, the faster we can go back to normal." I said.

He nodded and stood up.

"Can you run?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm getting used to it." He said.

"Good."

Then I ran. And Percy ran behind me.

**Not much excitement, but at least now we know a little bit more about Annabeth and what Percy's going through.**

**I AM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED THIS IN LIKE….FOREVER!**

**SORRY!**

**REVIEW!**

**(Reviews make authors drink Coca-Cola.)**


	15. Follow the leader Draven

**Hey!**

**This chapter is dedicated to: Kingdomalith**

Percy's POV

I'm turning into a monster. I was scaring myself. I had always had a love for kids, always. When I was little, I always thought of marrying the love of my life and having kids. When I got that weird feeling…when I wanted to kill a child, it scared the living hades out of me. Annabeth said it was okay, and that it happened to her. But, she's not like me. I think it's safe to say that Annabeth is the exact opposite of me. But maybe that's why I like her so much? From California we ran all the way to New Mexico. Peeta was in Texas, and we weren't that far away.

The sun bothered me. It was so annoying. I wish I could just move the moon so that everyone time the sun would shine, the moon would be in the way and the world would have eternal darkness. Of course, I couldn't do that because humans need Vitamin D that the sun helps make to survive, and plants need the sun. And without the sun humans would die. I didn't want anyone to get hurt because of me.

The sun was going down, so I was glad. I looked at Annabeth, we were walking down the sidewalk of a very quiet street. Her hair was shining, glowing in the sunlight. Her eyes were bright grey and her black boots made _thump_ noises as she walked. She seemed so confident, so inhumanly beautiful, that as we walked down the busier streets of New Mexico, every man couldn't keep their eyes of her. Me, I was jealous and mad. Annabeth, she didn't even seem to care.

"Why is this street so quiet and ominous? Not that I don't like quiet and ominous." Annabeth said as we walked.

"I don't know. Maybe another monster will attack us, they seem to be doing that frequently." I suggested.

Annabeth shook her head.

"No…monsters know better than to deal with me."

I looked around, the sun was gone. The street had no street lights, or light poles, but I could see perfectly. A dear ran across the street and kept running at the other side. If I hadn't been full, I think I would have hunted that down. We kept walking until…you know, a boy walked out and stared at us. He had just came out of the forest, and looked at us. I mean, he just walked out of a dark forest, then stopped dead in his tracks and started at us. The scary thing was…his eyes were completely white.

"Oh, look! It's a night-watcher!" Annabeth said as she pointed at the boy.

The boy was wearing all dark clothes, he had pale skin, and brown hair. He was pretty tall, but I was taller. He wasn't strong. He didn't look like the type to fight, he just…watched.

"What's a night-watcher?" I asked.

"Night-watchers are humanoid creatures created by _THEM_ to watch every creature of the night, werewolves, vampires, witches, war locks, zombies, and other creatures. They look like humans, but they are not…they are like, the snitches of the Night World. They won't fight you, but if you are doing something wrong, they will tell _THEM._" Annabeth explained.

"Who are _THEM_?" I asked.

"THE HUMANS who ENVY MONSTERS." Annabeth said.

She sounded serious but….I laughed. Oh, come on! It was funny. What kind of human would want to be a vampire? Okay, 97% Including myself when I was human. But they don't know what they really want. They are not thinking straight. Living forever? Nah, I rather live a few years then die.

"Percy it's not funny!" Annabeth said as she playfully shoved me as we passed the Night-Watcher.

"It's funny, admit it!"

"Okay, fine. Maybe a little, but I'm completely serious. Humans rounded up all of us monsters a few years ago…like the year 1600." Annabeth said.

"A few years ago?"

"Time goes by _way_ to fast, Percy. 1600 seemed to be like yesterday. When they Witch-Hunts started, when they found those girls dancing in the woods and called them witches, humans made an organization we creatures call _THEM_. They wanted to exterminate us all, so they created the Night Watchers."

"But they didn't have any technology back in the 1600's?"

Annabeth looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"There are many things….many secrets, that you don't know, Percy. Secrets that should be kept secrets." She said as she walked ahead in front of me.

There she went again. _Secrets that should be kept secrets_. Tell that to anyone and that will just make them more curious. If there was technology back in the 1600's and no one told the whole other world about it, what else is there? By this point I wouldn't be surprised by anything that jumped out at me from the forest. And just as I thought that…A pack of werewolves jumped out of the forest and straight at us. I moved to attack them, when Annabeth caught my arm. She gave me a look that said, _I know them_, and I calmed down.

The leader of the werewolves was easy to spot. All of the other werewolves were a dark or light brown color, the leader was pure black. His teeth were sharper, and his eyes were older and wiser.

"Draven Moonwell, I didn't expect you to see you so soon. Usually there is a 1000 year time lapse between our meetings." Annabeth said.

The old werewolf smiled at her, showing off his dangerous, white teeth.

"I heard Peeta was in trouble, thought you needed some help." Draven said.

"Since when did I ever need help?" I asked.

"Ever since that boy over there," he said pointing to me, "_turned_."

Annabeth expression turned from a smirk to serious at the word 'turned'.

"Well, Moonwell, I believe you know where Peeta is?" Annabeth asked.

"I do." He said.

"Then lead the way." Annabeth gestured for him to run ahead.

The werewolf barked (no pun intended…okay, pun was intended) orders to his other dogs, then ran ahead. Compare to Vampire speed, werewolves were rather slow. But that was alright, I had been running for hours, it's not like I wanted to run some more.

A werewolf named Rosalinda said we would be crossing the Texan border in a few minutes. That's when we were attacked by the Night-Watchers.

**Who would I be if I didn't leave my story at a cliff-hanger?**

**I would be a good author. But I wouldn't be ME!**

**Again, special thanks to Kingdomalith. You rock!**

**Review!**


	16. Do you hate being confused? I do

**Remember when I said I had temporary internet? Yeah, I don't have that now.**

**Isn't that just great? How can people live without internet? I don't know, I seriously don't, so I can't answer that question.**

**Anyways, I will try my hardest to get internet *going into combat mode*…I can't promise any recent updates. Forgive me.**

* * *

><p>Annabeth's POV<p>

Okay, if you didn't know this about me, you know it now: I _hate _being confused! I remembered the meeting perfectly, as if it was yesterday, and _THEM_ told us Night-Watchers were harmless beings who were created to watch, to stare, to…do nothing but that. It seems that things have upgraded since that day, and I didn't get the memo.

The Night-Watchers were a few of them, about 17, more or less. They had super pale skin, vampires have even paler skin, but I would have thought that a humanoid being was supposed to be human, not like us. They carried weapons: knifes, swords, javelins, silver spoons, and garlic! The werewolves flinched at the sight of the silver spoon, and they weren't regular silver spoons, they were sharpened…they looked like over-sized nails (the nails used for the hammer to hit, not the nails you have on your fingers). Of course, I flinched at the garlic. We vampires have a very, super natural, sense of smell…and the garlic smells like it had just come out of hades's washer. Plus, when it made contact to our skin, it burned. Really badly.

"We. Are. Here. To. Eliminate. The. Vampire." They said in unison.

The vampire? Well, there were three of us. Number one: it could be me. I made a riot, of the sort, in the last meeting in 1600's. Damon dared me to speak out and call them all crazy wannabe's. The other monsters laughed and agreed. That made _THEM_ angry, and they started to 'get us under control' by attacking. We fought back, of course, and won. Number two: it could be Percy. Ever since he was _turned_, he has gotten the attention of almost every monster in the United States. His name has been spread out as a threat, or as simple gossip. Which one, I do not know. Number three: they might have come for Peeta. Maybe they thought he was with us, or we already rescued him or something. I have no idea how the mind of a Night Watcher works, and I don't want to know.

The werewolves did something that surprised me. The made some sort of protection circle around us, guarding us away from our enemies. My expression turned to confusion, and I could see Percy was too. The pack (which are the werewolves) growled and showed their white, sharp teeth.

"Protect them at all cost." Draven commanded.

"We can protect ourselves." I hissed.

Draven turned his face towards me, looking over his shoulder. His expression seemed grim, he nodded slowly.

"I know, but there are sometimes were people need help. And I am here to help you." He said wisely.

His words grabbed on to me. _I know, but there are sometimes were people need help. And I am here to help you…_Draven could have been like a second father, he was always there, or he used to be, until I moved in with Damon. I didn't notice that the pack had gone into battle, until Percy grabbed my arm and pulled me aside, saving me from a pack of garlic that was thrown at me.

I looked around and saw the pack of werewolves fending off the Night Watchers. Some were fighting them off easily, but others had more difficulty. Those unlucky ones were shot with the silver spoon, which had actually been a gun with silver bullets. There is a thing in the world called the Mist. The mist is used by us, to hid things from mortals so that they can't see what's really going on. The Night Watchers seemed to of mastered that trick.

The werewolves who were shot, cried out with a loud whine. They crumbled to the floor, dead. I was surprised that they would help an enemy to their species, and actually give up their lives. Draven trained them well. And I will not just stand here and watch brave dogs die in front of me. I will help.

"Percy, come on." I said as I gestured from him to follow me.

"Where are you-"

"Shh!"

We walked right by a Night Watcher, who's completely white eyes were focused on Draven's back. When he was about to attack, I sank my fangs into his back. The Night Watchers weren't completely human, so they didn't have any blood. They were like, walking bags of air. The Night Watcher screeched producing a horrible noise, then went down silently. I made sure Percy had watched, and gestured for him to do the same thing I did. He nodded, and ran with super speed to another direction.

Together, the Vampires and the Werewolves finished off the human made demons, and we stood there watching them lay silently on t ground. Unfortunately, there were also fellow members of the Werewolf pack, that lay dead as well.

"They will be forever remembered as braves brothers and sisters." Draven told his pack.

A girl, with brown hair and eyes, whipped a tear that was rolling down her cheek. Yes, I had been sad they lost their lives, but I couldn't cry. I don't have emotions. Actually, I didn't even know if I was sad, I just imagined it.

"We should move on." Draven said as he began to walk.

"Wait! I think we should, um, I think we should rest up for a bit. I mean, look around, some of us are injured. I can help you with that, but I think we should rest." Percy told us.

I was surprised when he said, "_Some of __us__ are injured._"

Draven looked around, and stared back at Percy with sad eyes.

"Very wise choice, Vampire. Sounds like the makings of a true leader." Draven said as he walked around looking for something.

Percy smiled, and that's when I got a good look at him. Amazing, untamed black hair. Beautiful sea green eyes that stood out. A white shirt with a black hoddie over it (we still haven't given Percy 'the team black leather jacket'). He had on black jeans, and black Nikes. His once beautiful tanned skin, was now an unnatural pale white color. His jaw was set with his pink lips curled up into a smile.

He looked like a normal guy, you know, except for that fact he has deadly white skin, and he is a vampire. But I think he would make a good leader…someday. He realized I was looking at him, and he looked down. His smile widened. I blushed (well, I didn't really blush, I have no blood, but you get the point. I felt kind of embarrassed, a normal person would have blushed) and looked down, away from his bright eyes.

"Over here!" A werewolf said as he pointed east. "I thought I saw an old tree house over there. We could stay there, it was pretty big."

"Do you wish to stay in a tree house?" Draven asked me.

"Anywhere is fine." I replied.

"Alright then, lead the way Jake." Draven said, as Jake advanced forward.

***At the Tree House***

It was late, really late. I looked up at the moon, it was maybe…2:30 am? It could have been more, I really have to practice my time telling skills. I sat on the highest branch in the strong oak tree the tree house was build. Under me, werewolves snored loudly, enough to shake the tree. My brought my legs up to my chest, and wrapped my arms around them. The horizon was black, pitch black. The only light there was, was the moon light, and the little twinkles of the stars. An Owl hooted in the distance and I smiled. I had always liked Owls. They were so wise and…adorable!

"Can't sleep?" I heard a voice say from behind me.

I turned around and faced Percy. His legs were on a branch below, and his back was leaning against another branch. His arms were crossed over his chest, and he looked at me. He looked gorgeous.

"Yeah, you?" I asked.

"I can't either. Maybe it has to do with me being a new vampire. Since vampires are nocturnal creatures." Percy suggested.

"Maybe."

There was a long silence. My back was to Percy, but I felt his presence. He moved closer to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You should get some sleep." Percy said.

"How? I can't sleep. Maybe it was because we fought a pair of Night Watchers. Maybe it's because there might be new things I'm not aware of that worries me. Maybe it's because Peeta is out there, in trouble, for two days already. What if he got killed? Or torcured? Or-" But I was cut off by Percy.

"Don't think about that. If you think about that, you will never get any sleep." He told me.

"Then how do you expect me to fall asleep?" I asked.

"You have to relax."

"How?"

"Like this."

He sat next to me, and wrapped me in his arms. I had just noticed that Percy had muscles. He was really strong. I guess running and fighting off monsters does that to you? It doesn't happen to me.

I hated to admit it but, I felt so relaxed so…secure in Percy's arms.

"Better?" He asked.

Then what I did next surprised me…I yawned.

"Better." I agreed.

I put my head on his shoulder, not wrapping my arms around him, but letting him hold me. My eyes lips began to feel really heavy. Soon I was fast asleep, with Percy's strong arms around me.

**How was that?**

**I couldn't say "I felt asleep to the steady beat of Percy's heart beat."**

**Because he is a Vampire and doesn't have a heartbeat.**

**It's crazy, I know!**

**Well, thanks for reading!**

**REVIEW!**


	17. FUTURE OF STORIES

**EXTREMELY IMPORTANT MESSAGE.**

**FUTURE OF ALL MY STORIES.**

**Hey guys. I know i havent updated and here is why: Im moving to New York...from Florida.**

**It's going to be a while, but i promise to do all that is in my power to update. I won't have internet so...i'll have to visit a Library or something. I am so sorry, guys! I know i move around alot, but hopefully this move will be perminent.**

**I will try to update soon.**

**Love you all, and thanks for reading.**

**~ChildOfWisdom**


	18. Fights at Construction Sites

**To all of my friends and reviewers on Fan fiction:**

**Thank you for everything, guys! I was replying PM's and reading reviews and I noticed how lucky I am to have so many friends on here. I would name them all, but I think it would be too many to name.**

**Thank you all!**

**Enjoy.**

**~ChildOfWisdom**

Annabeth's POV

I feel asleep in Percy's arms and woke up in them. My eyes fluttered open to find the sun shining in my eyes. I shielded them by looking away. When I looked back, I saw that Percy was still awake. His sea green eyes were watching the sun intensively. They were little golden specks in the middle of the green sea that were his eyes. His skin looked so pale in contrast with his raven black hair. His jaw was squared and strong. His strong arms were still wrapped around me, holding me securely so I wouldn't fall off the tree.

"You're awake." He said as he looked down to face me.

His pink lips bent up to form a small smile.

"Yeah, what time is it?" I asked him.

But part of me didn't want to know. Part of me wanted to stay like this with him. But then the responsible side of me reminded me of why we were doing this. _Peeta._

"The sun rose up a while ago…maybe 8:30 AM." He told me.

I sat up, causing his hands to unwrap themselves from me. I placed my feet on the branch on the bottom of where I was sitting at, and put my hand on the trunk of the tree. The tree wasn't that house, but the tree house stood in the dark. The smell of a barbecue was being led by the wind towards us. I looked away disgusted. How can you cook meat? Sometimes It was better fresh and alive.

"The werewolves are waking up." I pointed out.

"Yeah."

"Percy, did you sleep last night?" I asked.

When I woke up, he was awake so I thought he stayed up all night.

"No. I just woke up earlier than you…I talked to Draven." He told me.

I raised an eyebrow.

"You did? What did he say?" I asked.

Then Percy's smile turned into a smirk.

"Some things about when you were recently turned. You weren't always as brave as you are now."

I narrowed my eyes.

"What did he tell you-"But I was cut off by the sound of the werewolves jumping from the tree house onto the grass. I watched them as one by one, they dropped down and landed on their feet…well, some of them. Others fell face front or on their side and some even on their back. I smiled. Typical dogs. I turned to Percy.

"You _will_ tell me what Draven told you…but that's later. How about we show the dogs how vampires jump from tree houses?" I asked him.

He nodded and we watched as the werewolves began to run into the forest.

I turned forward and concentrated on the long branch in front of me…

**Percy's POV**

I watched her as she turned all her attention to the branch that was in front of her. Her stormy grey eyes turned a bit greyish-blue then she ran. The werewolves were already far, very far ahead of us, but Annabeth caught up to them in an instant. She ran at super speeds all the way up to the edge of the branch, and then flew in the air! It wasn't really flying, it was more like, she ran so fast, the momentum still took her. She ran through the air, making a huge arc in the air. The sun's rays flicked on the tips of her hair like dancing flames. Then when she fell, she fell right in front of Draven, who was leading the pack, far away. She didn't trip or anything, she kept running, far ahead of them.

I was still a bit surprised. She did it with such power and grace, managing to look completely amazing while doing it. That's when I followed her steps.

To cut this long detailed action short, and save myself from extreme embarrassment…let's just say, to do something like Annabeth did, you had to have years of experience and you had to know a lot. If you didn't know that…you would fall face front on the ground. The good thing is, the werewolves were so far ahead they didn't notice.

But Annabeth did. She laughed but didn't stop…What a nice friend huh?

*Hours later*

You know how dog's have such an amazing sense of smell? Well, imagine a large group of half human, half dogs leading you through the forest. It beats the heck out of a GPS. We didn't stop running for hours, not that it bothered me, but with the werewolves we couldn't go at super speed. We had to wait for them, which wasted time. I started to accept the fact that Annabeth wasn't going to be Peeta's...she was going to be mine. So, my problem with Peeta has slowly started to fade away.

We were running past a construction zone when trouble hit...and I mean literally. The werewolves all stopped in unison, and all I heard was Annabeth's beautiful voice yelling:

"Get back!"

A giant black, wrecking ball flew down from out of nowhere, and crashed into the ground, feet away from Annabeth and Draven. It was going to hit Annabeth if Draven hadn't pushed her back.

I ran up to her and asked her if she was okay with my eyes. She nodded and turned back surprised to the wrecking ball that was laid on the floor in front of us. Then a werewolf shouted out.

"They're coming!" A boy said as he sniffed the air.

"Who's coming?" I asked.

"THEM." Annabeth spoke.

And as soon as she mentioned them, a group of THEM showed up in front of us. Their pale skin and white eyes seemed to glow in the sunlight. There were lots of them...too many for me to count. The werewolves got in a fighting position as the leader of the little group stepped forward...White skin, eyes and hair. He lifted up his index finger, which had long, green nails, and pointed it at Annabeth.

The sudden urge to protect her ran through my veins and I stepped forward but Draven gave me a sign that said; _wait a minute_. And he was right. The next full minute, we glared at them and they glared at us. Each of us standing in fighting stances. They had their weapons and we had our natural abilities. Annabeth was in front of the group, her golden blonde curls fell over her leather black jacket. After a minute I saw Annabeth's eyes turn purple/gold and THEM raised their weapons...

Annabeth, in less than a second, ran up to the leader of THEM and grabbed him by the shoulders, her fangs sprang out as she bit him in the neck. No blood came out, but he struggled under Annabeth's grip. He tried pushing her and kicking her, but soon it died down and he fell to the floor...not moving.

This all happened in less than 40 seconds, and as Annabeth attacked the leader, his little group came charging at us. Footsteps sounding like a herd of buffalo running, a battle cry shot out from both teams. The came at us with swords (made of silver), tools they found from the construction site and bulldozers.

I ran towards a big yellow bulldozer, using the momentum from my speed, and leaped up into the air. I crashed down onto the glass, which broke into a million tiny pieces that flew up into the air and shined like diamonds in the sun. I pulled my fish back, then let it go and brought it down with amazing strength, and it hit his face. A horrible _CRACK_ sound came from either his jaw or neck, but he fell limp on the floor. I opened the door and kicked him out.

I looked out to see werewolves jumping on weird, pale human-like things and ripping them to pieces. The wind blew into the werewolves hair and for that moment, I realized how powerful they really are. They used their long claws to dig into the skin and kill them spontaneously. They also used their sharp teeth to do the same, their strength and their speed were on their side...but THEM had strategy. They knew what our weaknesses were...but I knew what their's were...Bulldozers.

A THEM came at me, but I simply opened the door and hit it in the face. The glass cracked, making it look like tree branches **(AN/ I should know, that's how my computer looks like...*Tears*)** that were opened up. I sat down on the chair and looked at all the handles and leavers and everything...How do I start this?

Outside, the cry's of wounded warriors were heard. This made me think quicker. I didn't want the werewolves to get hurt, since they have been a great help. And I really didn't want Annabeth to get hurt.

I pulled a random leaver and the bulldozer started to move forwards...this is where the fun begun.

**Annabeth's POV**

****I bared my fangs out at a THEM and sunk it into their necks. It tasted horrible, really it tasted like air. That is what they were, giant bags of walking air. When I sunk my teeth into them, I compared it to deflating a balloon or popping a balloon.

As I ran, mud splattered everywhere, splashing on my face and hands. The werewolves didn't seem to mind, but I sure as heck did. But that wasn't a priority right now, what my goal was getting rid of all these nasty creatures and find Peeta. I saw one heading towards a werewolf, so I ran up to it and kicked it down to the floor. The power of the kick made it hit the ground with such strength, you could hear the sounds of the ribs breaking. Again, mud hit me in the face but I whipped it off.

I hear the sound of a bulldozer coming near us, so I turn my head and see the funniest thing I will ever see in my eternal life. Percy Jackson, the human who fell for me and got turned into a vampire by me, was driving a bulldozer...and running over THEM. I bit my lips trying really hard not to smile and laugh, but that only caused my lips to bleed...my fangs...I cursed in Greek.

Then suddenly I was on the floor. My head was ringing and I had to blink several times so that my vision didn't cloud up. I looked up to see a THEM standing over me, it's completely white eyes seemed to smile at me as it brought a sharp wooden tree trunk down at me. It was so big, the thing had to hold it with both hands. It brought it back slowly, as if trying to scare me, but I simply tripped him. And as he fell, I kicked him like a soccer ball and he went flying straight into a tree.

A little tip: If you're going to kill a vampire, don't take your time to be intimidating. The results may vary.

I got on my back and with my feet, I flung myself up and looked around. Everyone was filled with mud, blood and teeth marks. The last creature was trying to run away from Percy and his bulldozer, but he got run over anyways. The werewolves were panting, their hands on their knees, or others were just laying on the ground catching a breather. A lot of them were injured, long but thin scratch marks decorated their arms, legs, chests and face. I was positive that I didn't look any better.

Scattered across the floor, were the bodies of dead THEM everywhere. They were either bit or beaten to death, but they were all covered in mud. I sighed, thankful that this was over and looked at Draven.

"Why did that thing point to me? What have I done?" I asked him.

"Well...THEM don't forget easily. Maybe all the trouble you caused them a few years back...that one meeting in Acapulco, maybe they were still mad?" Draven suggested.

"No way. That was about two hundred...maybe more, years ago."

"Trouble does seem to follow you, dear."

"It does."

"Well that was fun." Percy said as he jumped down from his big, yellow and black bulldozer.

"For you it might have been." A werewolf girl said as she wrapped her arm around in a band aid.

"Oh...sorry." Percy apologized.

"I suggest we get out of here before THEM come back." Draven said.

We all nodded in agreement, but life just hates me.

As soon as Draven said that, THEM appeared crawling up the large, metal unfinished building. The jumped from the highest parts of the building to the lowest, trying to show off their skills or climbing and jumping. This time, they had guns and knifes, and I think a crossbow or two.

_I'm so sorry, Peeta._ I thought.

"Percy?" I asked.

"Yes," he responded, but his eyes were glued to the building.

His raven black hair moving in the wind, his pale skin looked even paler...if that was possible.

"Get back on the bulldozer."

**Thank you so much, Kingdomalith for all your help!**

**I also want to thank Allstarry707, who I haven't heard from in a while.**

**Thanks for reading. I will now be working on, INVISIBLE CONNECTIONS.**

**REVIEW!**


	19. News

**Wow.**

**You all must HATE me right now, huh?**

**Well, the good news is...the move is complete. The bad news is...I now have no computer and I have no idea when i will be able to get one.**

**:(**

**I will try to come to the library when i can, but school's about to start and it seems like it will be a problem.**

**But, i will let you know that i will never, ever, give up writing. I will update as soon as i can (which will be Warning: Zombie Takeover in a few minutes). **

**I am so sorry!**

**~ChildOfWisdom**


	20. Good news is actually bad news

**I haven't updated this in a long time and I am SO scared that you guys have forgotten about this story.**

**R&R!**

Annabeth's POV

Another battle arises on between us and _THEM_.

I would do anything to get these _creatures_ out of my hair, so I could finally focus on saving Peeta. But of course, it seemed like I could never have what I have wanted…ever. I heard the engine of the bull dozer start and a small smirk started to form on my lips.

I guess it's time to fight…again.

This time I wasn't the first on to attack, a _THEM_ jumped out of the old, completely destroyed building and landed two inches away from me. As I was about to step back, to get impulse to take him down, he stabbed a sharp wooden stick through my shoulder. I cried out in pain…it had silver on the tip. It burned like Hades.

In case you have forgotten, I'll tell you why silver hurts and not garlic or anything. Judah sold Jesus for silver coins. So now, silver was the curse for every monster. Silver stun badly.

"Annabeth!" I heard someone yell.

It's voice was familiar but my mind went foggy. I focused all my strength and managed to take the wooden stick out of my shoulder and stab _it_ in the heart. It stank down to the floor but my vision was hazy. I felt all the werewolves run past me and start to attack _THEM_, I heard the engine of the bull dozer run past me, but I still couldn't see. My head was spinning.

This usually never happened, the silver would stop affecting me as soon as it was not contacting my skin. I staggered over to the trees, trying to hold on to something…but I didn't get what I wanted…something grabbed me instead.

*TIME LAPSE*

I woke up in a cabin. But it wasn't Damon's, I was sure of it. It had nothing, I was laying on the floor when I got up. I quickly jumped up to my feet and looked around. I was trying to find the person who had brought me here, my kidnapper. But there was no one.

"Aww…did wittle Annabeth get up?" A voice rang out.

It was high pitched and loud. And as much as I hated to say it, it was annoyingly familiar. Something in my brain snapped.

"Aura."

Her named rolled off my tongue as if it was pure poison.

"Annabeth, my dear. I came to tell you great news!" She said as she walked into site.

She looked horrible.

Her hair still the hideous green color, but it had purple highlights, and it was so frizzy it looked like an afro. She had fake eyelashes on, the color of neon pink. Her lips were the same neon pink, and she was wearing a red shirt and a blue mini skirt.

I almost died…she burned my eyes.

"Where. Is. Peeta?" I asked her.

I stood up straight, fixing my black leather jacket, and glared into her color changing eyes. She laughed and seemed to float off the ground. She must have been the one to do something to the silver…then my eyes widen a bit. Where was Percy? Was he alright? What about Draven? The werewolves? What happened to them? Did Aura control _THEM_?

"Honey," She said as she giggled. "Peeta. Is. Dead."

My heart stopped beating.

Yes, I know, I know. Vampires don't breath. You could still breath, it just wasn't necessary as it was for mortals. Anyways…

The world stopped revolving around me. Pain and disbelieve took over my face. There was no way he was dead…no…no I was supposed to save him! Part of me was breaking while the other told me that she was lying. She had to be lying...she had to be.

"I don't believe you." I gritted to my teeth.

"oh, I just knew you would say that! That's why I brought prove…just listen."

She clapped her hands and suddenly a tape recorder appeared in front of her. My eyes narrowed as she grabbed it from mid-air and pressed play. Screams filled the air. Screams of pain, of agony, of pure heartbreak.

"Any last words, Peeta, my dear?" Aura's voice came out of the small black box.

"Annabeth…Annabeth if you ever hear this," Peeta's voice said. "I want you to know that…that you've been a great friend. Thank you for-*he screams*, everything! Thank you for everything! Tell Damon he was thee brother I never had and tell Percy that…that he is so lucky to have you."

My eyes filled with tears at the sound of his voice. It was his, it wasn't anyone else's, not matter how much magic you could create, this was Peeta's voice. His words came out fast and pained, yet slow…as if it hurt him to speak. But fast because he was running out of breath and needed to say what he said quickly.

There was one last, painful scream before it all went silent. Aura, the demon, giggled and jumped around as if that was her favorite part…that's when I lost it. Before she could even react, my hands were around her neck, sinking my nails deep into her skin.

"You, monster! You are the monster, not me! You're the sickest person in the world!"I said as tears spilled down my cheeks.

"Says the girl who needs to suck blood to live." Aura mocked.

I kicked her with all my might, and she flew back until she made contact with the wooden wall, breaking it. She hit a tree outside and cried out in pain. But before she could move her hands and send me away, I got the chance to threaten her one last time.

"That little recording of yours won't stop me, you hear! I will find him and when I do, all four of us will come and get you!" I yelled as I started to fade.

On the floor, still at the foot of the tree, she giggled as she tried to stand up but couldn't. I had broken her legs.

"I'll be waiting, Annie, dear." She said.

*Another Time Lapse*

"Annabeth, Annabeth wake up. _Please,_ wake up." A strong male voice said as he stroke my hair.

My eyes fluttered open and I found myself in the middle on the construction site. My head was in Percy's lap as he looked down at me with worried sea green eyes. The others were surrounding us in a circle. Some werewolves looked at me with concern, like Draven, some didn't care at all…well that made me feel special.

Soon, I remembered what Aura had said…what I had heard, and my eyes filled with tears. I tried to blink them away but I couldn't. Peeta and Damon were the only family I had (not counting Percy and Draven), they were my brothers! I knew them for…ever! I can't even remember a moment when I wasn't with them…then Aura comes around and kills him. Why? Why!

"Annabeth, what's wrong?" Percy asked in a soft voice.

I stood up, and looked at all the faces that looked at me, know they were all worried. I shook my head as I tried to say something, but the knot in my throat didn't let me speak. Draven stepped forward and put his hand on my shoulder. Again, I shook my head, tears spilling and stepped backwards. Annabeth Chase never cries...she just doesn't.

"Peeta…Peeta's dead." I managed to get out.

Percy's eyes widen and he blinked. Slowly his expression turned to sympathy, but I didn't want sympathy! I didn't! I don't need that!

"Annabeth-"

But I didn't want to stay around for that…so I did one of the only things I was good at.

I ran away.

**I hope you haven't forgotten about this story!**

**REVIEW!**


	21. We are going back home

Annabeth's POV

I hated myself because I acted like a coward. I, Annabeth Chase, one of the most feared vampires in this world, cried in front of not only werewolves, but Percy. I was always the strong one, the wise one…the one who was always in control. But the news that the person who has been like my brother ever since I was _turned_…was dead…I couldn't handle it.

I was running at speeds to great for any mortal to calculate. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I desperately tried to run away from them. Everything around me seemed like a blur. It might have been because of the tears or how fast I was running…or a combination of both.

But then something happened. I heard someone shout my name. I turned around; brushing away my blonde hair that stuck to my face, and blinked away tears so I could see who called my name…It was Percy. He was running after me. Didn't he know that when a person is crying, they prefer to be alone? I wanted to stop so he can wrap his arms around me and comfort me…but that wasn't me. I always solved my problems alone.

"Annabeth, wait!" He called out to me.

I shook my head as I turned right, so I didn't have to run through a lake. I had entered another forest, which made it harder for me to run. I had to keep dodging trees and watch out for tree roots, bushes and stones, trying not to trip. That made me run a bit slower, and it was my mistake.

Percy had caught up to me and grabbed my arm prohibiting me from running. I covered my face with my free hand and tried to stop myself from crying. I tried pulling my arm away, I tried to get away…Percy was getting stronger. His grip on my hand was too great for me to break. He wrapped his arms around me like I had wanted and slip down to the floor. I wrapped my arms around his neck and placed my face in the nook of his neck. I breathed slowly in and out as he brushed my hair with his hands.

"Shh…it's okay, Annabeth." He whispered in my ear. "Don't run away. Stay here, with me, I'll help you…I won't leave you. I will stay as long as you want me too."

I grabbed his shirt in my fist trying to pull him closer to me. I could just get up and run again, but I didn't want too. I felt Percy's warmth, his love towards me. It was too beautiful to explain in words. I had never felt that way before…

"I want you to stay," I said as I swallowed, trying to make my voice sound firm. "Don't leave."

He kissed my cheek and hugged me tighter. There was no other place I would rather be in this world.

"I won't." He promised.

We stayed like that for who knows how long, until a powerful wind came around us. I leaned back, away from Percy's arms, and looked up. I saw someone I hadn't thought about seeing…It was Damon. Percy let me go, and I immediately missed his arms around me, but I controlled my breathing and stood up. I wiped my face, trying to get the tear marks away from my face before turning to face Damon.

His amazing pale blue eyes were now a deep royal blue color. I have never seen that eye color on him before. His hair was a mess, but he was wearing our leather jacket. The leather jacket the three of us used to wear. The one we have yet not given Percy.

"Annabeth, I…I heard the news. I went to Apollo and he confirmed it. He's…he is gone." Damon's strong voice said.

This was one of the rare times where I had seen a sad emotion on Damon's face. He was always smirking, or laughing or smiling…he was almost never like this.

I felt Percy stand up behind me as I nodded.

"D-do you know where he is?" I asked.

Damon looked at me.

"Aura already buried him. Where?...That's the question we can't answer."

I brushed the hairs that were stuck to my face away and I looked up into the sky. There were no clouds in the sky and the sun was shining. How can the sun shine now? How could the day be so happy if we are mourning for a friend?

"At least he can now be with his girlfriend." I said, remembering the story he told me a long time ago.

_"I loved someone once…" Peeta said._

I remember Peeta's voice say…It made my eyes watery.

_Everyone knew that. Peeta had loved someone, who, that's what no one knows._

_"It was that girl that died in the fire, with your parents, wasn't it?" I asked softly._

_He nodded._

_"Her name was Katniss.____She was so pretty. She had brown hair that was always in a pretty braid, and gray eyes, just like yours. I loved her so much…when I lost her, I didn't know what to do. I didn't have the chance to turn her into a vampire like you did with Percy. You are lucky, Annabeth, very lucky." _

I shook my head and thought; _No Peeta. You're the lucky one. You won't have to suffer with that memory anymore. You finished the race. I envy you. I hope you are happy with her. I'll miss you…_

Percy put his hand on my shoulder and Damon smiled sadly at me. I had forgotten Vampires can read each other's minds; just another bad thing about being a blood thirsty animal.

"We should go." Damon said as he started to walk away, his hands in his pockets.

"What about Draven?" I asked.

"He'll be fine. He knows what you're going through. He is a wise, old werewolf."

I took Percy's hand, needing him near me, and together we walked off in the direction of north. We were going in the direction of Washington.

**Aura's POV**

_Well that was easy._ I thought as I dyed my hair fiery red with black highlights.

All I had to do was turn Peeta human. He is still dying off somewhere, but they won't find him. Soon, his poor, little, mortal life will end and that will be the end of this.

I have to confess I love messing with Annabeth. She gets so mad at anything, it's funny! Maybe I'll have to mess with her precious Percy…

Yes…the man who rejected ME for that nasty animal…

This is going to be fun.

**The more I write about Aura the more I dislike her.**

**Did you see the Percabeth? Did you like it?**

**Sorry it I took soooo long to update! I hope you haven't forgotten this story.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
